<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walls by 1dontknowwhatimdoing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981700">Walls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dontknowwhatimdoing/pseuds/1dontknowwhatimdoing'>1dontknowwhatimdoing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Thiswillbeahappyficeventuallyipromise, azrielisawesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dontknowwhatimdoing/pseuds/1dontknowwhatimdoing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty years on from the war everyone had found some semblance of peace. That is... everyone except Azriel.</p><p>Meanwhile, the granddaughter of Lord Grayson finds herself trapped in a fortress, walled by stone ash and iron...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azriel (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s), Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Nesta Archeron/Cassian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys, </p><p>Some stuff before the story starts:</p><p>I don’t really have an opinion on the whole Elriel/ Elucien thing – like I love both ships and whatever our queen SJM chooses I’ll be happy with. But….. that doesn’t mean I don’t love a good Azriel/OC fic, and so I decided to write one!! I’m still very new to fanfiction so comments are greatly appreciated, but please be kind. 😊 </p><p>This will be a happy story eventually, but there will be explicit scenes, and mentions of rape/ injury --&gt; I will put a warning before any chapters where this happens. </p><p>Also I feel like this idea might have been done before, and so if I have copied someone I'm so sorry - I promise it was unintentional. Just message me and I'll happily take this down. </p><p>Any Original characters are mine, but the rest belong to SJM! </p><p>Thanks in advance for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p>
<p>Lianna stared down at the stone walls of her home from her bedroom. The icy, dark grey of the wide stones seemed to absorb light, and the countless ash trees sent flickering shadows on to it, adding a chill to the warm Summer air. She didn’t mind the wall, it was for her safety, and she was fond of the gentle sounds the ash trees made when swaying in the wind. Her father and grandfather built it to protect her, protect their family, and so she endured it, even when it sometimes felt like a cage. </p>
<p>Her fortress home was virtually impenetrable, layers of guards, stone and iron, ash at every door window, and piece of furniture. My great-grandfather had planted whole fields of ash trees before the war when he had built this place, and had cultivated the wood, re-planting and developing until he created a forest around the fortress; yet another layer of protection. The amount of ash everywhere meant that every cup, coaster and decoration was made of the wood. Ash crossbow bolts stood at every turret, manned by a guard at all times, pointed at the outside world. </p>
<p>All this protection, eyes everywhere, it could be stifling, but Lianna knew it would ensure they were kept out. Or at least attempt to keep them out. </p>
<p>Them…. The Fae… </p>
<p>Lianna’s family had hundreds of years of hatred towards the Fae, from both before and after the war. She had been told her whole life about how dangerous they were, how they could trick her, and steal her away in the night, warp her mind. Or, even worse, change her body, mutate her ears and senses, until she was as terrible and disgusting as one of them. </p>
<p>The Fae were a blight. They were awful and dangerous. This was a creed she had been raised on, one that was practically her family motto. Not even something that 50 years of peace after the war could change.</p>
<p>Lianna had grown up with stories of Rhysand, the dark lord, and his evil wife, Feyre. She had once been human, and had turned her back on her true people for the pleasures of immortality. Nesta, who had lived close to the fortress was Feyre's sister. She too had been warped, her cruelty enhanced by her transformation, using her powers to bully and scare. </p>
<p>And finally, Elain…. This was her grandfather’s favourite story, the one he would only tell late at night, when his eyes were drooping, and she was pretending to be sleeping too.</p>
<p>Elain. </p>
<p>Who had been so beautiful, she had captured Lianna’s grandfather’s heart, only to rip it out with her lies, trickery, and Fae mate. The witch had tricked him into loving her, and then delivered the cruelest blow, leaving him to die, whilst she would live forever. </p>
<p>For that’s who Lianna was… Lianna Nolan-Grayson. </p>
<p>Granddaughter of Lord Grayson, who had lost his heart in the war, and never found it again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter two eek! </p>
<p>Also there is a lot of 'filling in stuff' in this chapter - I promise I'll write more juicy stuff soon!</p>
<p>Also I hint at Elucien, but I'm not gonna cover that in this story, because, as I mentioned before, I like the idea of both Elucien and Elriel, but I just wanted to smooth it over for the purposes of enabling Azriel and the OC.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2 </p>
<p>Azriel sighed through his nose, staring down onto Velaris from the balcony atop the house of Wind. </p>
<p>It had been fifty years since the war. </p>
<p>Feyre and Rhys finally had a baby on the way after years of trying, a little boy if the Bone carver was to be believed. </p>
<p>Cassian and Nesta were in the camps, and had been all this time, only returning each year for Starfall. Nesta could still be a volatile person, but was making gradual progress. Last year she had even apologized to all of them, one by one, ironing out the creases, and learning to be more open. She was doing well, and the inner circle, whilst they would never manage to be open with her like Feyre, had accepted her, and were occasionally privy to her wry, dark sense of humour. Cassian and Nesta’s personal relationship was still somewhat of a mystery, but Azriel guessed that when they were ready, whatever was going on there would eventually be revealed. </p>
<p>Elain was currently in the Summer court. She had done well recovering after the war, and Azriel considered her one of his closest friends. She and Lucien still hadn’t hashed out their bond yet, as Elain had said she had needed time, and he had respected that. Lucien now spent his time between Vassa’s court, helping Tamlin rebuild Spring, with the occasional trip to Velaris, if Rhys had need of him or to visit Feyre. Elain had spent the last 25 years of fifty travelling the kinder courts of Prythian, eventually falling in love with Adriata, and deciding to stay there until she was fully in control of her powers and ready to face her mate. </p>
<p>Mor had finally come out a couple of years after the war, breaking down when she and Azriel had been hanging out in the Library at the house of wind one day. It had been a bit of a shock to say the least, but, after some crying on both sides, hugging, and rehashing of friendship boundaries, a deep restless part of the male had been calmed. Mor had gradually told the rest of the circle and was now gradually starting to date, to the delight of everyone as she shared her various first date stories good, bad and crazy! Azriel was truly so happy for her, and he hoped to the bottom of his soul that she found someone as wonderful as her. </p>
<p>All in all, Azriel concluded, it had been a wonderful 50 years. Everyone in his family had finally found peace and happiness, and most days he was convinced that he had it too. </p>
<p>On other days however, it still felt like a tiny piece of his soul was trapped behind a wall of iron and ash thrashing and crying, trying to escape. </p>
<p>He sighed again and refused to ponder this any further as Feyre and Rhys appeared over Velaris, flying to the House to meet him for dinner. Azriel smiled as the pair approached, raising a hand in greeting. </p>
<p>Maybe focusing on the good would let him finally be free… but for the time being he would keep pretending…… </p>
<p>Smile firmly plastered on, Azriel walked to meet his family.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some stuff happens....</p><p>Contains brief mentions of injury.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3 </p><p>Lianna shuffled down the stairs, her leg dragging behind her. She had been born like this, one foot missing, a not uncommon birth defect amongst the inbred rich, but of course in her family it meant she had been corrupted by the fae. </p><p>This nasty image was reinforced by the fact that her mother had died shortly after giving birth to her, making her a murdering witch child, unworthy of the Nolan-Grayson name.<br/>
As such Lianna had been desperate to prove that she hated the Fae as much as the rest of her family. Listening extra hard and nodding along at Sunday sermons, and agreeing with everything her father and grandfather spewed out of their dirty mouths. </p><p>Lord Nolan, who had built the keep, was regarded as somewhat of a hero amongst her family, and Lianna tried everything to appear his number one fan, although he was long dead, following an infected injury after the war, and his unhealthy habits of food, drink and women, she could still often be found with one of his books, on the Fae, committing each hateful page to memory. </p><p>In every other respect, apart from the Fae, Lianna was a smart, progressive thinker, dedicated to formulating her own opinion. The one thing she longed for however was freedom. The ability to leave the fortress of stone, and travel. See the world, meet people and just not be known as the discarded daughter of the Nolan-Grayson line. Not even her father’s blows, and the hisses from servants could shake this vision, and even when she was lying alone in her room at night, shaking and in pain, she would let the shadows and the darkness soothe her to sleep. </p><p>Suddenly, shouts echoed from the bottom of the stone stairwell, shaking Lianna from her thoughts and making her whirl to listen, and hurry closer. A panting messenger stood infront of her red-faced father repeating the same two words over and over:</p><p>“Fae sighted… Fae …Fae sighted…..!</p><p>Azriel POV</p><p>Azriel soared over the human lands, carefully glamoured to avoid detection. As he did every time he was in the mortal realm, he took a quick flight over the Nolan-Grayson estate. </p><p>Very little was know about the inside workings of the estate, and all of Azriel’s spies all but refused to have anything to do with it, human and fae alike, due to the excessive nature of the barriers surrounding it. </p><p>Azriel shivered as he landed softly amongst the forest of ash trees, the smell of them pressing down on him, dampening his magic slightly, and causing a slight headache to form between his temples. </p><p>He hated this place. </p><p>He even preferred scouting Hybern to here. Most would have thought that 50 years of prosperity and peace in Prythian, which the Nolan-Grayson estate had benefitted from, would have lessened their Fae hating ways. But alas, no such luck. </p><p>Scanning the area, Azriel speared his magic out in a gentle sphere, scanning for abnormalities. The ash was heavy on his tongue, making it harder for his magic to detect any potential traps. Finding none in this area, he took to the air again, spearing 20 metres further towards the wall, and scanning again. </p><p>He continued on like  this, hopping round the perimeter of the wall, but never getting too close to the fortress wall. Finding nothing but the occasional hunting trap, and group of deer, Azriel was satisfied with his findings, and with no desire to try infiltrate the fortress itself, he took to the skies again, floating towards where the ash forest gave way to normal woodland. </p><p>Gliding down to a small stream, Azriel breathed out a sigh, his shadows relaxing as the heaviness created by the ash lessened slightly. He bent down to the stream, sniffing the water and scanning, finding no abnormalities and taking a deep gulp. </p><p>All of a sudden his shadows went nuts, as a numbness started to spread through his body. A painful tingling, that spread throughout; clouding his vision and making his knees buckle. </p><p>Faebane. </p><p>In the water. </p><p>Oh fucking cauldron.</p><p>Why hadn’t his powers sensed this? What was faebane doing out here of all places? </p><p>He stumbled trying to keep his balance. Heart pounding and mouth dry. </p><p>Suddenly, his shadows and all his magic disappeared. Leaving his brain silent and the world painfully bright around him. </p><p>Azriel let out a moan.</p><p>The sudden silence was debilitating. Terrifying. More so then being locked in the dark. His brain went haywire trying to hold himself upright. </p><p>He stumbled further away from the stream, trying to reach cover. </p><p>Then, blinding pain.. </p><p>A trap? </p><p>No an ash arrow. Clean through his thigh. </p><p>Azriel screamed. Hitting the ground with a resounding thud. </p><p>Briefly he registered voices and yelling around him… </p><p>And he succumbed to the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mentions of injury and some angst.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter four. </p>
<p>Lianna hurried along after the crowds. Limping as fast as her bandaged stump would carry her. </p>
<p>Every servant, lord, visitor, child, guard, and stable boy had turned out to see the Fae be carried in. Excitement rippled through the crowd, with the occasional baying of: </p>
<p>“kill the beast!”</p>
<p>Lianna hauled herself onto a nearby barrel, craning her neck over the crowd, as it parted to let the procession through. </p>
<p>Her father and Grandfather took the lead. Swords held over their heads, yelling and roaring; sounds that were matched by the crowd with a wave of sound. Lianna winced, never a fan of this animalistic posturing, peering further at the heap, being carried in by a group of guards. </p>
<p>Dark hair, curled and sweaty, flopped across a soft face, with an aquiline nose, and elegant cheekbones. </p>
<p>He was handsome, Lianna realised. Only for horror to overtake her the next second. </p>
<p>This was a monster. An animal. No better than a pig. </p>
<p>Fuck. </p>
<p>She refocused as the rest of his body came into view. </p>
<p>A strong, long-limbed body, with an ash arrow through one thigh, red blood leaking down the side of the stretcher on which he was being carried. </p>
<p>Red blood? Lianna was confused. All the books said it should be black and foul smelling. Like all Fae internal organs. </p>
<p>The crowd shifted and Lianna let out a gasp. </p>
<p>Beautiful dark wings hung off the side of the stretcher. Covered in faint scars, they almost seemed to shimmer iridescently. </p>
<p>Lianna could not take her eyes off them. </p>
<p>Her father reached the dias at the top of the great hall. Whirling round to the crowd and roaring again brandishing his sword. Her grandfather ascended a second later, turning to face the crowd with a little more dignity. </p>
<p>Lianna watched with part fascination, part horror, as the guards, monitored by the baying crowd, strung up the Fae, with his hands over his head. Blood still dripping from his leg. <br/>Now he was no longer face down, she could see that his shirt had been ripped open, and there were many bruises and scratched down his torso and arms. Though, in his comatose state Lianna supposed that he couldn’t have fought back much. </p>
<p>Ropes were tied to the talons on the end of his wings, and they were stretched as the ropes were hoisted over the rafters of the ceiling, stretching his body taught. <br/>As they did so his torso contracted, and Lianna’s focus drew to the impressive muscles that lines his chest, clearly visible despite the blood and gore. <br/>And the wings. Oh god the wings. </p>
<p>They were stunning spread out. The very epitome of the freedom Lianna craved. </p>
<p>White hot fury whipped through her. How dare this monster be afforded such freedom when she was trapped and alone, when all he had done his whole life was steal and mutilate. How dare fate be so cruel. </p>
<p>The crowd silenced as her grandfather held up a hand. </p>
<p>“We are gathered here today in the presence of a monster,” he said in his soft, angry voice. <br/>“however, this monster, is not actually a member of the High Fae!” whispers shot all through the hall at this: </p>
<p>“not a high Fae?”<br/>“look at the size of him!”<br/>“bastard should still die.”</p>
<p>Her grandfather again held up a hand for silence. </p>
<p>“We have in fact captured a prize even more precious…” </p>
<p>The hall went silent at that. The tension was palpable and you could hear a pin drop. </p>
<p>Lianna’s father, ever the hot head, chose this moment to butt in yelling: </p>
<p>“Spymaster Azriel of the Night Court!”</p>
<p>A roar erupted all around. Lianna shivered. She knew the stories of the Shadowsinger, his darkness, his affinity for torture. Despite him being firmly restrained, she still felt a whiff of fear go through the onlookers, despite their cries of joy. Many had been at the final battle or had relatives who had been there. Had watched this man, no creature, slaughter his way across the field.</p>
<p>This was no regular creature. Really it was a miracle that they had managed to capture him at all.</p>
<p>Her grandfather looked slightly put out at having being interrupted, but kept quiet, surveying the baying crowd. </p>
<p>Her father continued his antagonizing, howling back at the crowd. Finally, descending the dais to join his people, frantically punching his fist in the air. <br/>His father followed behind him, his excitement now transformed into grim satisfaction. </p>
<p>As the pair disappeared into the crowd, things started to be thrown haphazardly toward the strung up figure. Bits of rotten fruit, pieces of ash wood, shards of metal; all hurled towards him, cutting the already bruised skin even more. Lianna tried not to wince as a tomato hit the side of his face, splattering pulp over his beautiful features. </p>
<p>“like what you see,” came her father’s voice behind her.</p>
<p>Lianna jumped, nearly falling off the barrel. She carefully clambered down, keeping her eyes down and her features well-schooled. </p>
<p>“yes father,” she replied, careful not to give anything away. “It is a great victory for us.” </p>
<p>“Aren’t you proud to witness such a significant moment,” her grandfather said from her other side. Lianna flinched again. “Finally, a chance to bring the Night Court to their knees.” </p>
<p>Lianna nodded in agreement, but then frowned slightly. </p>
<p>“what happens to us if they retaliate?”</p>
<p>Both men who had been watching the scene infront of them turned to her, anger in their eyes. Lianna cursed her stupidity, why couldn’t she keep her trap shut. </p>
<p>“The Night Court are a family,” said her grandfather bitterly, “they’ll do anything to protect their own. So for the time being we’re going to keep this quiet, have our fun and negotiate.”</p>
<p>“Yessir.” Lianna said quietly. </p>
<p>A family. What a nice notion. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you head to your room Lianna,’ said her father, gripping her arm tightly, his many rings bruising the skin. “this is really not the right scene for a young girl, even if you are practically Fae filth yourself.”</p>
<p>Her grandfather chuckled at the insult, and Lianna sighed slightly. </p>
<p>“yes Father.” She said, slipping away from the pair and up a nearby stairwell, turning for a last look at the creature. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He may be a Fae loving monster, but at least he had a family...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mentions of injury/ abuse</p><p>They meet!! eek!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p>Azriel awoke with a groan. </p><p>Everything hurt and stars danced behind his eyelids. </p><p>What the fuck happened.<br/>
It slowly started to come back. </p><p>The ash.<br/>
The water.<br/>
The yelling and thrown objects. </p><p>Who the holy hell poisons a precious water source with Faebane. </p><p>Honestly these humans could be fucking nuts.</p><p>Not all humans, he had to remind himself. Feyre, Elain and Nesta had all been human, and their father. Humans were capable of kindness. It was just the Nolan-Grayson’s and their supporters that were a special breed of fucked up. </p><p>Azriel rolled onto his back, body aching with the strain. His hands and feet were bound, as well as the talons on each wing. </p><p>With a groan he sat up and surveyed his surroundings. A small cell, with a tiny window directly above him. Ash splinters lined the floor like sawdust, sending stabs of pain through him. The walls were dark stone, and an iron bucket filled with something foul-smelling sat on the floor. </p><p>Finally, his gaze slid to the iron bars in the ash door. </p><p>Only to be met with a pair of bright blue-silver eyes. </p><p>They widened with a gasp and disappeared. </p><p>“No,” Azriel croaked “wait. Please!” </p><p>But he was met with nothing but silence, and without his magic he had no way of telling whether the person was still there. </p><p>With a sigh he sunk back into the darkness. </p><p>Lianna POV</p><p>She shouldn’t have been down there. Her father would killed her if she’d been caught. </p><p>She couldn’t help herself though. After she’d learned that the creature, Azriel she supposed his name was, if he deserved a name, had been moved to the cells. The wings had been floating round her head, their beauty like music in her mind. </p><p>He had seemed peaceful, albeit bruised, dark hair mussed, face creased but peaceful. And the wings..</p><p>Oh God the wings.. </p><p>They were trapped by rope. The wicked looking talons pulled tightly together. </p><p>Lianna felt her eyes widen as she took in the overall scene. </p><p>She wanted to hate him. She wanted to slit his throat and scream at him. A Fae loving oppressor, and from the Night court no less. </p><p>But he seemed calm, not frightening. Almost human. Even his ears were rounded just like hers. </p><p>The latest bruises on her arm from her father stung a little. Not to mention the sore ribs and black eye, she had received when her father had finished feasting with the rest of the congregation. Her father never hesitated to knock her around, especially whenever she dared to ask a question or even make a sound. </p><p>Her grandfather however, that was psychological. He loved to taunt her. Her leg, her features. His favourite was to tell her how unwanted she was, how she would never be accepted by others. </p><p>Lianna’s father, Fredric Nolan-Grayson, was on his fifth marriage, with only his first wife, Lianna’s mother, having borne him a child. Lianna personally thought that after five wives, no pregnancies and his one child born with a birth defect, the problem might be on her father’s part, for his wives seemed to get younger and healthier everytime. This was an opinion she kept to herself however, instead bowing her head at her Grandfather’s jibes at her being the family blight. </p><p>A groan sounded, drawing her focus swiftly back to the man. He had sat up during her moment of self-analysis and was surveying the room. </p><p>Lianna held her breath as she watched him analyse and focus, a hunter’s gaze. </p><p>All of a sudden his gaze snapped to her and Lianna let out a gasp, throwing herself down from the window. </p><p>Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. </p><p>He had seen her. </p><p>He had seen her and what if he told her father. Her Grandfather. Oh Gods. </p><p>Lianna breathed in and out carefully, keeping quiet lest the creature/man in the cell hear her. </p><p>His eyes. </p><p>They had captivated her. </p><p>Hazel with gold rings. Stunning. They had seen right through her to her soul. </p><p>Quickly she shuffled to the exit of the dungeons, peering along the corridor to check no one was coming, and hurrying as fast as her aching leg would let her. He called after her, but she ignored it, and especially ignored the way his voice skittered along her bones.</p><p>Perhaps the frantic beating of her heart was his Fae magic taking hold. She frantically grabbed her ear. Nope, still rounded. </p><p>Lianna was so desperate to get away that she did not consider where she was going, ramming into a solid body. </p><p>“Well what do we have here?” sneered her father’s voice. “Visiting the Fae scum? I’d have thought better of you Lianna.” </p><p>Lianna began shaking her head frantically, her whole body quaking with fear. She looked down at the floor, so she did not see her father’s fist until it had cracked into her face. She fell to the ground, blood streaming from her nose, letting out a cry of pain as her father’s boot hit her. Once. Twice. Three times. And then came to rest on her side. Pushing her into the floor with a wail of pain. </p><p>“Fredric,” came her Grandfather’s voice, causing her shaking to start anew. “What’s happening here?”</p><p>“She was talking to the monster.” Came her father’s reply. </p><p>“I knew it.” Crowed her Grandfather. “Fae loving bitch. You want a way to get to them perhaps. Turning your back on your true family, who raised you despite your faults.”</p><p>Lianna spat blood out of her mouth. Her teeth felt loose. Anger was coursing through her. But 18 years of beatings had prevented any chance of a loose tongue. </p><p>“Nothing to say for yourself? Well. If you’re that eager to throw your lot in with the Fae, then how about we see how you like a little close proximity? Maybe they’ll finally force some submission into you.”</p><p>The pair hauled her up, dragging her back down towards the dungeon, with a clink from the keys now in her Grandfather’s hand. Lianna realised what was happening a second too late at the door to the creature’s dungeon swung open with a creak. </p><p>She started screaming. Thrasing against their iron grips. Begging. Pleading. Assuring them over and over of her devotion to the family name and hatred of the Fae. But to no avail.<br/>
They threw her onto the ground with a crack as her collarbone shattered. The creature/man stumbling out the way. </p><p>Lianna threw herself at the door. Pounding at it. Begging them to come back. Blood. Snot and Tears pouring down her face. </p><p>“This is what you get Lianna,” Her grandfather’s face appeared at the bars in the door. The creature/ man letting out a snarl of recognition behind her. </p><p>“we’ll deal with the two of you in the morning.” </p><p>Still ignoring her screams, the pair exited the dungeon, extinguishing the torch and plunging the two  cellmates into darkness…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mentions of injury/ blood</p><p>Ugh I hate writing dialogue I'm sorry.</p><p>Also Lianna has kind of become a bit similar to Elide from TOG in my head whoops...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 6</p><p>Azriel jolted awake again as the sound of screams neared his cell. He could tell the screams were female, but the words were distorted through the door. </p><p>The door was flung open, and a bundle hurled inside by two men. </p><p>Azriel leapt back, deciding not to try and make a break for it in his still-weakened state. </p><p>The bundle. No a girl, flung herself at the door. Pounding at it. Her face a mess of tears and blood.<br/>
Now she was close to him he could hear what she was shouting. </p><p>“I hate them. I hate the Fae. Father please. I want to burn the lot of them, kill them, hurt them, just like you taught me. Please. Please don’t go. They’re monsters. Please don’t leave me with it.”</p><p>Azriel frowned. Was he the “it” she was talking of? </p><p>Humans could be so ignorant. </p><p>Lord Grayson’s face appeared at the bars. Wrinkled with age and contorted with fury.<br/>
A low growl escaped Azriel at the sight of him. </p><p>“This is what you get Lianna” Grayson said, ignoring Azriel completely. </p><p>“We’ll deal with you two in the morning.” </p><p>With that they left, ignoring the girl’s continued cries, and extinguishing the torch, plunging the pair into darkness. </p><p>Azriel’s enhanced sight recovered quickly and he glanced over to where the girl had curled herself into a tight ball, arms wrapped around her knees, still whimpering slightly. </p><p>Lianna. </p><p>That’s what Grayson had called her. </p><p>The name sent a shiver through him, especially as he regarded her a little closer.<br/>
There had been no mention of this girl in any of his spy reports, and he didn’t recognise her, especially in the dark. From what he could make out she was skinny, with long hair that was unbound and fell around her face, curling at the ends. </p><p>He cleared his throat gently, trying not to startle her. </p><p>This didn’t work though, and she flung herself backwards towards the far wall despite a broken collarbone, nearly cracking her skull open in her haste to get away from him.  </p><p>“Please, please, no! she cried hand out infront of her as if that would help her see him in the darkness. Her eyes screwed tightly shut. </p><p>She continued to sob slightly. Then, in a quiet voice, </p><p>“Please don’t hurt me.”</p><p>Azriel sighed.</p><p>“I’m not going to hurt you.” he said. “I have no reason to.”</p><p>She seemed to be calming as it became obvious that he wasn’t going to immediately attacking her. </p><p>“Who are you?” said Azriel softly. </p><p>“I’m Lianna,” she sniffed. </p><p>There was that name again. </p><p>“Lianna” then a small sob, “N-Nolan-Grayson.”</p><p>Well that explained why she wasn’t too keen on the Fae. Poor thing had probably been indoctrinated since birth. </p><p>“And how old are you Lianna?” he probed gently. </p><p>“Eighteen.” Came the reply. </p><p>Not a girl then. Once again Azriel silently commended the Grayson fortress protections, whilst also cursing the fact that he had never known that this girl, the heir to the family name he supposed, had existed. </p><p>“Nice to meet you Lianna,” he said, trying to sound calm and friendly. “I’m Azriel.”</p><p>“I know,” she said quietly “I watched as you were brought in.” </p><p>“Ah yes.” Said Azriel with a sigh blinking to hide his slight surprise at her forwardness, “not the most enjoyable party I’ve ever been to.”</p><p>The girl blinked as if surprised he could make a joke. Especially considering their situation. </p><p>“What is it?” he asked, “surprised a monster like me could make a joke?”</p><p>She cocked her head, thinking for a second, a deep sadness in her pretty face, the panes of which were now more clearly illuminated. Then…</p><p>“I’m sorry,” a quiet, tentative apology.</p><p>“Its alright” said Azriel, leaning back against the opposite wall, stretching out his legs with a wince. “Living in this house, you’ve probably never been told anything different.” </p><p>“Tell me.” A whispered request. </p><p>So he did. </p><p>He told her of the Night Court. Evenings with family, recent jokes and pranks, time sat comfortably round a warm fire. He told her a little of Velaris, of nights under the stars, dancing at Rita's, strolling through the rainbow, filled with colour and music.</p><p>Her face filled with wonder as she listened. Tears still sliding down her face. </p><p>When he’d finished, she smiled, and his heart skipped a beat. She was beautiful, he couldn’t deny it, and even the small upwards tilt of her lips transformed her angular features.<br/>
She finally opened her eyes, squinting a little in the dark. Azriel doubted she could see him, but he could see her. Her gaze finally found him and he started, they were the same silver-blue eyes from earlier, completing her stunning profile, despite a broken nose now caked with dark drying blood. </p><p>“So Lianna…” he said, enjoying the way her three syllables rolled off his tongue. “Tell me why you were watching me earlier?”</p><p>Lianna POV</p><p>Lianna paused at Azriel’s question. Damn. She thought she hadn’t made that connection. </p><p>He seemed so normal. And the way he spoke about his family, with such love and care, no one had ever spoken about her like that. And his home, Velaris, sounded like a masterpiece, a place of freedom and excitement, where no one would ever tell her she didn't belong. </p><p>Even Elain, whom her Grandfather had always described with such hatred, seemed pleasant and friendly. Not at all what she expected. </p><p>He had opened up to her. So she should make an effort to try and reciprocate, even if her life was nothing like his.</p><p>She rationalized in her head; at least while they were talking, he wasn’t likely to hurt her, even though he’d shown no intention of it. </p><p>She squinted into the darkness at him. Making out a dark blob in the furthest corner, head back against the far wall. Her eyes were more accustomed to the dark than most, but she wished she could see his face, and the wings. Especially the wings.</p><p>“I’m Lianna,” she said after a pause. “As you might have gathered from the fact I’m in here with you, my family don’t like me very much. I’m the family curse, the Fae blight on the Nolan-Grayson name. I guess I was watching because..." she sighed, "I guess I wanted to know if you guys were really the monsters I’ve been told you were.”</p><p>“The Fae blight?” Azriel gently probed.</p><p>“Yes,” she replied, bitterness lining her voice. “At least that’s what they tell me. I’m the reason my mother died. The reason my father hasn’t sired any more children. I’ve been taught my whole life to hate your kind, hate the magic wielders, because you cursed me and cursed my family, both in the war and to this day. I hate your kind.” Her conviction faded more and more as her little outburst continued.</p><p>“Lianna,” Azriel sighed. And Lianna tried to ignore the funny thing her belly kept doing whenever he said her name, “you know that none of that is true right?”</p><p>She shook her head, squeezing her eyes tight. It was the Fae who had cursed her, transforming her into the blight. That’s what everyone had always said. The Fae, the Fae the Fae. </p><p>“We haven’t cursed you, and trust me, I would know if we had.” Azriel finished.</p><p>“How?” she asked curiosity overtaking her fear. </p><p>“Fae secrets.” He said with a chuckle, and a toothy grin that flashed in the little light available. </p><p>Lianna scoffed and rolled her eyes, cocky bastard.</p><p>“Let’s leave the harder topics,” he admonished, rightly sensing that she was uncomfortable being contradicted on something she’d had literally beaten into her for 18 years. Especially if the state of her nose was anything to go by. “What’s your favourite… food? </p><p>“Favourite food?” she replied, astonished. </p><p>“Yes.” He said simply. “Mine’s Chocolate Tiffin.” Another grin, Lianna’s stomach rolled again. </p><p>“Treacle Tart.” She replied simply. </p><p>Azriel POV </p><p>Azriel grinned at her response again. It was good that she was starting to open up. </p><p>“I enjoy a good Treacle Tart too, especially with cream!” The girl rolled her eyes again, as if to suggest that his eating habits were unhealthy, silver flashing in the low light. </p><p>She was captivating. </p><p>“I believe” he said, attempting to goad her a little, “We have found what might be described as common ground.” </p><p>A little huff from her corner, but no contradiction came. </p><p>Progress. </p><p>“OK, next question,” Azriel plunged on. “Favourite breakfast food?” </p><p>“Pancakes.” Came her immediate reply, a little stronger and a little brighter. </p><p>“Pancakes?!” he exclaimed in mock horror. She frowned. “Waffles are SO much better.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes again, letting out a half chuckle. Azriel felt himself go a little funny at the sound. Damn, what was this human doing to him? </p><p>“Honestly,” she said, “I don’t know how you can be so chipper whilst trapped in a dungeon.”</p><p>“Years of practise.” He replied grimly. Then, after a heavy pause her voice sounded again: </p><p>“Favourite type of pancake topping?”</p><p>And so the night continued, the two sharing the darkness and their newfound solidarity, with Lianna learning that this creature perhaps really couldn’t be so bad after all…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mentions of injury, angst and mild panic attacks. Also a little fluff I guess?! IDK really!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7 </p><p>Lianna woke with a start. Groaning as her neck cramped painfully. </p><p>She glanced over at Azriel. His face softened in sleep. </p><p>Fuck. He was gorgeous. </p><p>Daylight had started to filter in from the corridor beyond the door, and it made him even more striking. </p><p>As if sensing her focus he snapped awake. Grimacing at pain in his body, and stretching his still bound hands above his head. This drew her attention to his still bare chest, beneath his ripped shirt, and the way it rippled with muscles. </p><p>Lianna blushed red, frantically turning her gaze to the ceiling and praying he hadn’t noticed. </p><p>They had fallen asleep talking to each other in an easy rhythm. He was nice she supposed, and educated. They had discussed everything from books (Yes, they had human literature in the Night Court – who knew!), to pieces of music; Lianna was very fond of the human composer Tchaikovsky, and Azriel told her how he had recent given a performance in the Rainbow which had drawn Fae and humans alike from across the country. </p><p>He had told her more of the Fae, even though she hadn’t asked. Nonetheless, things had started to become clearer. </p><p>No, they were not beasts like her family preached. Some of the lesser Fae were more animal than ‘human’, but they were still intelligent living, breathing creatures. Not at all the cannibal, monstrous images her father, his father, and his father before him, had painted. </p><p>Maybe a small part of Lianna still felt that maybe it was all just a lie, maybe Azriel was just tricking her, his magic warping her mind. </p><p>But a bigger part of her yearned to believe him, right down into the darkest depths of her soul. She longed to see the places and people he spoke of, to visit Velaris and everyplace Prythian had to offer, to see humans and Fae coexisting in harmony, simply enjoying culture and beautiful cities together. </p><p>Lianna sighed. Glancing towards Azriel, she noticed he was regarding her strangely, as if he could almost feel her swirling conflicted thoughts. </p><p>Her foot, or rather stump ached. She sighed, itching crusted blood off her nose, and bent down to unwrap the various cloths and bits of leather she had used to protect it. </p><p>Skin stretched pink over a blunt ended stump, with white blotches covering the very end. The ends of bones could be felt, but there the leg just stopped and went no further. It was a little raw from rubbing against its wrappings, and Lianna, let out a hiss as she massaged it gently. </p><p>Suddenly a low growl rumbled through the room. </p><p>Lianna gasped and looked at Azriel. His face contorted with fury like she’d never seen. </p><p>“Stop!” she cried, quietly but not weakly. His gaze snapped to hers and the heat in it made her tremble. </p><p>“please. Stop.” This time it was a whimper. </p><p>Azriel seemed to come back into himself. </p><p>“Who did that to you? Lianna?” </p><p>No reply. She had balled herself up further and further. </p><p>Shit. </p><p>Azriel shuffled towards her.</p><p>“Lianna. Please Lianna. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you like that.” His voice was soft and pleading, not at all like the anger she had just seen a second ago.</p><p> </p><p>Azriel’s POV </p><p>Her leg. Holy Rutting Gods her leg. </p><p>He hadn’t meant to frighten her, hadn’t meant to show her the inhuman side of him that just appeared, not when he’d spent half the night explaining Fae urges, and trying to reshape her image of them. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>He gently stretched out his bound fingertips, knees tucked in tightly underneath him, brushing them against her skirts, she flinched again. </p><p>“I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, please come back.” He repeated it over and over softly, like a mantra. </p><p>Eventually her head lifted slightly, those eyes pinning him, full of hurt and red-rimmed. </p><p>Seeing genuine remorse in his eyes, she shifted back, drawing herself up fully.</p><p>He could hear her heart beating, how shallow her breathing was. His stupid lack of self-control had nearly pushed her to a panic attack. He held her gaze, staring deep into her soul, trying to convey calm and serenity. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he said, matching her firm tone from earlier. Deciding honesty was the best tact he plunged on:<br/>“I went through some stuff as a child, and well… I don’t like seeing the injuries and hurt of others. It .. It doesn’t bring out the best in me.”</p><p>Lianna nodded at his confession. The tension slowly unravelling from her body. </p><p>“Can… Can I see it?” a gentle probing question. Azriel held his breathe. “I won’t touch, I promise.”</p><p>She nodded stiffly, stretching out the stump towards him. </p><p>Azriel bent forward, hair flopping over his eyes, not noticing how her cheeks flushed red at his closeness. He slowly shifted himself to appraise every inch of it, frowning every so often. </p><p>“It was a defect at birth.” Lianna finally spoke, “Fae blight remember?”</p><p>Azriel smiled at the hint of humour, but shocked her to the core again when he replied: </p><p>“No it wasn’t.”  </p><p>“What?!” gasped Lianna, snatching her foot back. This night had held too many revelations, she wanted it to stop, needed time to process….. </p><p> </p><p>“Breathe Lianna.” Azriel’s voice cut through the white noise. Then he plowed on: “It was severed, by a powerful bolt of magic, see this scar here?” His fingers accidentally brushed, the speckled blotch on the very tip, which Lianna had just written off as a birthmark. </p><p>His fingers caught her attention as they retracted. Mottled scars covered every inch. Like whorls of war paint. </p><p>He noticed her focus and shifted slighting himself:</p><p>“As I mentioned I went through some stuff..” </p><p>Lianna raised her eyebrows at him. That level of injury didn’t count as just “stuff”, there was a story there. </p><p>“Well, I guess we both have scars.” Her voice was not the frightened girl who had been cowering a moment ago. This was a woman who recognized pain. Her eyes as they met his were filled with understanding far beyond her years. </p><p>“You should wrap that back up,” Azriel said with a gesture to her leg. </p><p>His head suddenly shot up. </p><p>“Quickly, for we have company.” He quickly retreated to his side, as Lianna rebandaged her leg swiftly. For indeed iron tipped boots were clanging down the hallway. </p><p>With a quick final glance at each other, the pair turned their heads to the door, as the boots got closer, and it swung open with a creak…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Semi-graphic depictions of violence and references to rape. </p>
<p>This was an angsty one guys... </p>
<p>Thank you for reading and please leave a comment if you think there is anything you think I could do better.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 8 </p>
<p>Azriel watched the colour leach out of Lianna’s face as a stocky young man walked through the door. </p>
<p>He was squat, with a large neck and slicked back curly, black hair. Stubble coated his ruddy chin, and there was a cruel look to his eyes. </p>
<p>Lord Grayson’s son Fredric, Lianna's father, Azriel realised followed shortly after. His boots too clacking along the stone walkway, although in a slightly less obnoxious manner. <br/>Fredric Nolan-Grayson, ignored his daughter, heading straight towards Azriel, crossbow pointed in his face:</p>
<p>“Move and you die.” </p>
<p>Azriel resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It must have been over 24hrs since he was captured, and Rhysand would come and fetch him soon. He wasn’t worried, more concerned about Lianna than himself. Staying calm and not resisting would mean he had more strength when he inevitably escaped.</p>
<p>The young man, shooting his eyes over Lianna’s form in a way that made Azriel’s blood boil, now strode towards him. Azriel was too focused on the fear in Lianna’s eyes that he didn’t notice the needle until it was too late. </p>
<p>A brief pain in his neck, and the hints of his shadows and magic that had slowly been returning fizzled out again as the Faebane entered his system </p>
<p>Stupid. So hung up on a mortal female. Azriel mental chided himself, and tried to grapple again with his emotions. </p>
<p>“I’m surprised you survived the night.” Lianna’s father spoke, finally turning to her. </p>
<p>The younger man started to haul Azriel up to his feet, Azriel deliberately becoming a dead weight in his arms, causing the much shorter man to let out an oomph as he was nearly crushed. </p>
<p>Lianna’s focus shifted from her father’s disapproving face to the scene Azriel had created, and he thought he saw a glimmer of amusement in her eye. </p>
<p>The young man was huffing and puffing, an arm slung around Azriel, shoving his winged body upwards, trying to keep the larger man on his feet. Azriel tried so hard not to scoff, this was just too easy. Azriel became totally limp, leaning even further onto the man, towering above him even with his knees bent and body bent double. The scene must have been amusing, it certainly felt it. </p>
<p>“Enough.” Growled Lianna’s father, stomping over and planting a well-placed fist directly in the centre of Azriel’s stomach. With a huff of air, Azriel went down, doubling over in his weakened state. </p>
<p>Lianna’s eyes went wide, but he winked at her from under where his hair had fallen over his eyes and forehead. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, Fredric had been berating the young man. </p>
<p>“Really Mikar?! That was pathetic – he was toying with you. If you want a place in this court you have to learn to be a man.” </p>
<p>The younger man, Mikar, huffed under the criticism, something hardening in his gaze. he didn't reply, and instead turning and kicking Azriel in the ribs. Again, and again and again. Azriel curled up against the blows, protecting himself from the worst of it. </p>
<p>“Mikar!” came Lianna’s soft voice. “Stop.” </p>
<p>“Look at that.” Her father replied, whirling towards her. “protecting this filthy monster? You’re even worse than I thought Lianna.”</p>
<p>He walked over to her and pulled her up by the hair. Azriel noted, between blows that she had screwed her eyes tightly shut, and her hands into tight fists. He longed to run soothing strokes over her skin and take away that pain replacing it with gentle memories. </p>
<p>Fredric slapped his daughter round the face, then brought a knee up into her stomach, releasing her hair as she sunk to the floor.</p>
<p>Azriel had seen enough. </p>
<p>He whirled, kicking Mikar’s legs from underneath him, sending him sprawling on his arse, and was up infront of Fredric in a flash. A solid headbutt later, and Lianna’s father too, was sprawled on the ground with a broken nose to match his daughter’s. </p>
<p>Having heard the commotion, guards of every description flooded the room, pushing Azriel back against the far room. Lord Graysen entering the room behind them, causing Azriel’s lips to draw back in a feral scene. </p>
<p>Lianna had uncurled by now, and was watching the scene carefully with her intelligent eyes. </p>
<p>Fredric struggled to his feet, wiping blood off his nose, marching over and spitting another wad of blood right into Azriel’s face. </p>
<p>Azriel shook his head to remove it, snarl turning into a wild grin. </p>
<p>“Beast.” Spat Fredric, “Disgusting beast.”</p>
<p>Azriel only raised an eyebrow, looking increasingly smug at the state of the Lord’s nose. </p>
<p>“What were you honestly expecting Frederic?” came Grayson’s gravelly voice. “He may be a brute, but he has a heck of a lot more years of experience than you do.” </p>
<p>Mikar had raised himself up by this point, panting slightly. He too marched over to where Azriel was, delivered him yet another blow to the stomach, and then proceeded to tie a filthy gag round his mouth. Held down by so many guards, there was very little Azriel could do. </p>
<p>Lianna POV </p>
<p>It had all happened so fast. She knew Azriel was a legendary fighter, but holy cauldron. </p>
<p>He was now held back by at least five or six guards, even more filth and blood running down his face. Lips bared in a feral grin. It was a terrifying, yet also mesmerizing picture.</p>
<p>Her Grandfather noticed her stare. </p>
<p>“Are you a little enraptured Lianna? We leave you to your own devices for one night and you sully yourself with this filth?”</p>
<p>Lianna felt herself go faint, blood draining from her face, as her mouth popped open and she started to shake her head slowly and then more frantically. They thought Azriel had? they thought she had?  How could they think…. What the hell?! </p>
<p>“you are the very lowest of the low Lianna,” he continued, “I thought we had raised you better than this? losing your purity to a disgusting monster. you are nothing”</p>
<p>“Grandfather…” she began, voice trembling “you know I would never.” </p>
<p>“We wanted an excuse to get rid of you, and here we are. The mortal queens are arriving in the morning to pick you up. Maybe you’ll be useful to them. </p>
<p>The queens. Oh god. Lianna shook harder. </p>
<p>Azriel had started to thrash slightly against his captors, as if also recognizing the threat in her grandfather’s statement. </p>
<p>Her father turned to her.</p>
<p>“You know Lianna, if you had been well behaved, had followed the ways by which we raised you, we would have no need for this. You could even have made a good marriage for yourself, possibly to young Mikar here.”</p>
<p>Lianna shook her head, so confused at what was happening.</p>
<p>“last night I found out some good news,” he continued. Lianna winced in fear for what this 'good news' could be. “Lilae” he said, naming his latest wife “is pregnant. You’re no longer needed.”</p>
<p>You’re no longer needed. </p>
<p>The words clanged through Lianna. </p>
<p>She’d always hoped someday they would see her, understand her… love her even. But no. and if they thought she'd given up her wedding night bliss to a member of the Night Court. She felt a tear of terror roll down her face. Her father had just delivered her death sentence. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry that she has sallied herself Mikar.” Her father said in a darker voice, turning to the squat young man. “We’re going to interrogate the Spymaster. Feel free to have some fun with her, but make sure she is bound and still breathing by the time the queens arrive tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Mikar’s face twisted into a terrifying grin as he cracked his knuckles. </p>
<p>Azriel POV </p>
<p>What were they going to do to her?! Lianna!! He thrashed harder and harder but to no avail. </p>
<p>The guards started to haul him towards the cell entry as he roared from behind his gag. </p>
<p>That disgusting squashed potato of a human better not touch her. </p>
<p>At the sight of his fighting something seemed to break with in Lianna, her stunning eyes meeting his, tears still rolling freely down her cheeks. She scrambled to her feet. </p>
<p>“You’re not my father. You’re not my family. You didn’t raise me, and so long as I am breathing, I will never submit. NEVER!” She screamed at the two men exiting the room, with not so much as a backward glance.</p>
<p>Azriel and his convoy followed, as he still tried desperately to get to her, blood screaming: Protect. Protect. </p>
<p>Lianna’s voice followed them down the corridor, echoing round the stone, until a blow sounded and she went silent.</p>
<p>Azriel, still thrashing tried to turn. Tried to get to her. When a well-placed blow connected with his head and he too was plunged into silence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mikar is lowkey a young Big Ed from 90 day Fiance but also kind of not idk really! (TLC please don't sue me!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Graphic mentions of rape and injury. </p><p>I'm sorry guys - this one is so angsty. It will get happier eventually. </p><p>Thank you for reading.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 9</p><p>Lianna lay there in the darkness. There was so much blood. She could feel it pouring from between her legs. Smell the coppery tang. </p><p>A small sob escaped her. She was so alone. </p><p>Light filtered in as the door opened. Many rough hands hauled her up, ignoring the state she was in, and she was shoved into a crate. She registered being carried through the hallways of what she had thought was her home. </p><p>Memories of running after cook, stealing pastries and young mischief ran through her mind. Memories of beatings given, and tears shed came more frequently. </p><p>She felt the cool night air hit her skin through torn clothes, and she could have sworn she felt shadows flit round her. </p><p>She was passed to another set of hands, briefly shivering at the cool night air. She must have been lying in that cell for longer than she thought. </p><p>The crate was placed on a cart which started to move with a lurch. Lianna felt the darkness creeping into her vision as she passed out yet again. </p><p>Azriel POV</p><p>It had been a brutal couple of hours. They had questioned him, beat him, sliced into him. Nothing permanent, they were still in fear of Rhysand’s wrath, but they hadn’t been kind. </p><p>Azriel had steadily fed them false answers, hoping to get it over quickly and get back to check on Lianna. Her screams were still ringing through his head. Why was this woman having such an effect on him? Gods. </p><p>Another blow hit his side, his arms suspended above his head. </p><p>Fredric Nolan-Grayson seemed to be thriving off the physical torture, a grin stretching his features. So different yet so like his daughter’s. Unlike his daughter’s face however, Fredric bared none of the grace and elegance, the breath-taking eyes muted to a dull-deep blue. </p><p>Lord Grayson himself preferred to ask the questions. His deep voice and gruff demeanour so different from the man Elain had described falling in love with. </p><p>The pair finally seemed to be done for the day, Fredric rinsing his bloodied hands in a nearby bucket. </p><p>Without a further word in his direction they left the room. Faceless guards coming to wrestle him down, dragging him. As before Azriel struggled a little, mostly relying on being dead weight to provide disturbance. The torture wasn’t fun, but nothing to the horrors he’d endured as a child, and he’d been gone around 48 hours at this point, when his surveillance trip had only meant to be 24. He was confident Rhys would be along soon, and he and Feyre would rip this horrible place to shreds.</p><p>He longed to run to Lianna. Her screams from earlier still echoing through his head. But too little resistance would be suspicious. So dead-weight it was…. </p><p>He was roughly shoved into the cell. The door slamming behind him. </p><p>He whirled, eyes adjusting to the dark. </p><p>She wasn’t there. </p><p>There was only a pool of blood, and the faint smells of pain and male satisfaction. </p><p>Fury like he’d never known ran through him, the rope around his wings snapping as they flared in response. </p><p>He was going to kill Mikar. Going to string him up and gut him like a fish. </p><p>Suddenly a boom sounded above him. Azriel didn’t move, still staring at the pile of blood. </p><p>He prayed she was still alive. Despite what she had been taught, if she had been granted the freedom to know her own mind, she could have been so vibrant, so so beautiful. </p><p>And Azriel would have been right at her side. </p><p>The door to the cell exploded open, showering him with dust and debris. Still he didn’t move, frozen, staring at the patch of ground. </p><p>His gaze was disturbed as his brother stepped infront of him. Violet eyes wide with concern. </p><p>“Az?” Rhys probed gently, “We have to get out of here.”</p><p>Azriel just nodded mutely, still unmoving. </p><p>“Az?” he said again, “come on.” A gentle tug to his sleeve.</p><p>This time Azriel followed numbly, sparing one final glance to the patch of blood, exiting the ruined fortress after Rhys. </p><p>It was only once they’d trekked out of the gates through the ash forest, and past the poisoned stream, a few broken branches the only indication he’d ever been there, did Azriel finally break. </p><p>Sinking to his knees, and covering his face with his now unbound hands, Azriel finally allowed himself to shake with silent sobs. </p><p>“Az?!” Rhy’s voice was full of concern. “What’s the matter?”</p><p>“They took her.” He said, voice wavering. “The queens, they took her.”</p><p>“Who?” Rhys replied.</p><p> </p><p>“My mate…..”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Still alot of angst - I'm sorry. Mentions of injury/ violence.</p><p>But ooh they meet again!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10 </p><p>Lianna woke with a start. Her senses pulsing, probing the air around her. </p><p>Her body felt strange, different. Stronger somehow, despite what Mikar had put her through. </p><p>It all came back in a flash. </p><p>The Queens. </p><p>A book. No. A Spellbook. </p><p>Flashes of power hitting her body. </p><p>Pain like she never known. </p><p>Then silence. </p><p>“You are ours now.” A voice had said. </p><p>And she had nodded, too weak to disagree. </p><p>“Hybern taught us some things. We have mastered them, and now you will be our weapon to rival the Fae.”</p><p>Again she had nodded. </p><p>She wondered how long she’d been out. </p><p>How could she be a weapon? She was just a human girl. </p><p>A headache was springing up between her temples. She rubbed her forehead, wincing and running a hand through her matted hair. Her hand caught on something that hadn’t been there previously. With a gasp she clapped her hand to her ear. </p><p>It was pointed. </p><p>She sat up abruptly and promptly fell back down due to a  great weight at her back. Turning as much as she could she saw masses of deep grey feathers. They were spread out beneath her like a massive soft blanket</p><p>Holy Crap. She had wings. </p><p>Wings. </p><p>Oh Gods. </p><p>What had they done to her?</p><p>“Steady.” A voice came from nearby. </p><p>“She’s awake.” Came another. </p><p>“Good.” A sharper voice. “Come on girl, get up, time to begin training.”</p><p>Rough hands hauled her up, her back screaming in pain as the wings dragged on the ground. </p><p>Carefully planting her feet, knees slightly bent against the new weight, Lianna lifted her head to face the queens. </p><p> </p><p>A year later…</p><p>Azriel again stood at the balcony of the house of wind. How had it been a year since he’d last seen her?</p><p>It had been tough, so tough, a year without her. </p><p>The queens had denied all knowledge that there had ever been a Lianna Nolan-Grayson, and they couldn’t find out without risking yet another war. Even Azriel could understand Rhy's desire not to cause another war, even as being without her had torn him apart bit by bit. </p><p>Rhys had left the fortress in tatters, but Azriel had returned many times. </p><p>He had slaughtered Mikar. Left him in pieces, each bit spiked to the broken ash trees around the fortress. </p><p>Grayson too was dead and gone. It was Feyre who had taken care of that one for him. </p><p>Fredric was a broken man. His wife had miscarried and left him, whilst his supporters had fled at the threat from the Night Court.  </p><p>There was no need to kill him. </p><p>As far as he knew, his bloodline would end with him. Something that his ideology could not deal with. The man would suffer alone for the rest of his days. This therefore, Azriel could live with, although he’d dealt him a few heavy blows before he’d left him lying in the ruins of his fortress. </p><p>His shadows swirled round him at his inner turmoil. </p><p>Suddenly something twitched at the edge of his spy web which stretched, via his shadows, across the country. A disturbance at the human-Fae border, where the wall used to lie.</p><p>Azriel turned to Rhys standing next to him, elbows braced on the railing. </p><p>“There’s a disturbance at the border. I’ll be back by nightfall.”</p><p>Rhys simply nodded, deep in thought himself. </p><p>Azriel stepped up, flaring his wings and launching himself off the balcony. </p><p>He folded his wings. Freefalling. Folding himself into shadows and darkness. </p><p>He emerged in the shadows at a base of a tree. He could see a wide clearing with a figure standing in the middle. </p><p>Deep brown hair fell down the woman’s back in gentle waves, between a pair of dark feathered wings.</p><p>She was dressed in mortal garb. Brown trousers and a navy tunic. </p><p>He couldn’t see her face, but he yearned to, felt the pull deep inside him.</p><p>He remained in shadow however, training winning out. </p><p>All of a sudden a crack echoed through the clearing as another woman appeared. Her face lined with age, hands withered.</p><p>“My Queen.” The winged woman bowed. </p><p>Azriel started. That voice. Oh God. </p><p>“Report.” The second woman, one of the mortal queens Azriel now realised, said. </p><p>Then she paused. </p><p>“Hold on. We have company.” </p><p>The winged woman whirled eyes wide and Azriel gasped, stumbling out of the shadows with a hand outstretched towards her. </p><p>Lianna. </p><p>“Well well. Welcome Shadowsinger.” The Queen spoke. </p><p>“What did you do to her?” Azriel finally ground out. His gaze was locked with Lianna's.</p><p>She looked stunned as well, her brows twitching together between those stunning eyes which seemed to glitter with unshed tears. </p><p>“The Lianna you knew is no more.” The Queen said evenly. “This is our servant. A creature to rival even the Night Court.”</p><p>She stepped forward and gently smoothed a lock of hair behind Lianna’s ear. Azriel’s fingers twitched yearning to do the same. </p><p>Then he started yet again. </p><p>Her ear was pointed. Pointed.</p><p>Fuck. What had they done to her.</p><p>“Immortality looks good on her, doesn’t it?” The Queen’s hateful voice continued. </p><p>Azriel finally broke Lianna’s gaze whirling to the Queen, a snarl on his features. </p><p>“Let her go.” His voice was low and angry. Lianna twitched slightly. </p><p>The Queen chuckled. </p><p>“She stays with us. She belongs to us. Come on Angel.”</p><p>“Let. Her. Go.” Lianna flinched this time, and Azriel turned back to her, apologies lining his eyes. </p><p>She still didn’t move, deep silver-blue eyes staring into his soul. </p><p>The Queen took a step forward, laying a hand on Lianna’s shoulder. </p><p>Azriel snarled lips drawing back. </p><p>The Queen laughed. </p><p>“Pathetic. You males and your urges.”<br/>
Azriel felt her gather her power and he lurched forward to stop her, but too late. </p><p>The Queen was gone. Lianna with her. </p><p>Azriel let out a snarl that sent nearby birds flying. </p><p> </p><p>They were gone...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Still a bit of angst but we're getting there folks!! 10,000 words woooooo!!!</p>
<p>Thank you for reading :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 11 </p>
<p>Lianna toed the ground nervously. The Queens were not happy with her. They thought she had deliberately lured that male to the meet site. </p>
<p>The male. </p>
<p>Azriel. </p>
<p>Something stirred in her memory. Hazel eyes in a dungeon. </p>
<p>No. She couldn’t think, couldn’t remember. The queens wouldn’t like that. </p>
<p>But still her mind wandered. </p>
<p>He had told her the opposite. Told her to use her own mind. Told her to make her own decisions. Told her of a city of light and culture. Of inclusion and kindness. </p>
<p>She longed for that now as she had done then. </p>
<p>The Queens had her trapped, however. <br/>They had let her fall in love with the flying, love the soaring and freedom. Only then had they made it very clear that if she ever disobeyed, the wings would disappear. </p>
<p>Lianna had no idea whether this was true or not, but either way she was not going to risk it. </p>
<p>The Queens’ arguing echoed through the whitewashed corridors of their mansion. Lianna rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>Maybe her subconscious had called to him. A bond formed in a dark, shared dungeon. She certainly wished she could talk to him. </p>
<p>With a sigh Lianna spread her wings and launched herself out of the nearest window. They wouldn’t notice if she was gone for an hour or two. Their argument was still very much ongoing.</p>
<p>Casting a careful glamour around herself, just one of the many Fae abilities she’d gained, Lianna soared through the air. Clouds snatching at her cheeks. </p>
<p>She neared a nearby mountain, noticing a dark shadow flitting round the peak. </p>
<p>She floated closer, curious. </p>
<p>The figure was wreathed in shadows, membranous wings occasionally cutting through. </p>
<p>Her heart gave a lurch. She hadn't known he had that ability, probably due to the Faebane wiping out his power, but there was no mistaking who it was. </p>
<p>Azriel. </p>
<p>She dove towards it quickly. Removing her initial glamour, she mimicked his shadows, wreathing herself in tufts of grey and black. </p>
<p>The figure noticed her and paused, coming to hover at a fixed point in the air. </p>
<p>Lianna pulled up about two metres from him, beating her wings to hold her steady. </p>
<p>It must have been quite a sight, the two winged figures facing each other, beating up the clouds around them. </p>
<p>It was clearly Azriel, hazel eyes cutting through the shadows and clouds around him. In the air she was stunned by the size of his wings fully outstretched and working. Jewelled colours were created by the early evening light on his wings, and his talons seemed to glow. The shadows flitted around, further enhancing his self-created spectacle of light and colour. He was stunning. </p>
<p>Lianna grinned at him, folding her wings and floating down in a fast curve. </p>
<p>She felt him fall into parallel just behind her. The pair creating an elegant formation.</p>
<p>She spread her wings slightly, coming into a smooth dive. Coming to rest in a small clearing, whirling to watch Azriel touch down about a metre behind her. </p>
<p>Azriel POV</p>
<p>She looked effervescent, brown hair windswept and eyes bright. She was truly the most stunning woman he’d ever seen. </p>
<p>Mat. Mate. Mate. Mate. His blood thrummed, yearning to touch her, claim her. </p>
<p>No. He clamped down on the urges. </p>
<p>After what she had endured, she would likely never want to be touched by a male again, and certainly not in that way. </p>
<p>They stared at each other across the clearing, both breathing heavily. </p>
<p>Lianna grinned at him, and his heart skipped a beat. She didn't seem shocked by the appearance of her shadows. </p>
<p>He smiled back. Not his normal twitch of lips but a full smile, not quite a teeth baring, but enough to transform his handsome features. </p>
<p>“Hi.” Lianna breathed. She seemed as surprised as he was. Then again she didn't know that he had been flying round for over two hours near the Queen's stronghold, hoping for a further glimpse of her. </p>
<p>He cocked his head, regarding her.</p>
<p>“Hello Lianna.” He replied evenly. A weighted pause followed.</p>
<p>“H-how are you?” she probed gently. Then, before he could speak, she continued in a flurry of words. “I’m good myself. I mean I’m a bit different. But I don’t totally hate the Fae anymore or anything. I mean the Queens still do, but considering I’m now immortal I guess I can’t hate them. And I don’t want to. I don’t think I’m a monster, I don’t know? Its just tricky having never known anything different. Oh and how were your wounds? Did you escape? What happened? I’m sorry I left, well, I was taken. But still. Erm. Yeah and some other stuff happened. Oh and I can fly now…” She petered off as Azriel gently took a step forward. </p>
<p>“I’m just glad you’re ok.” Glad didn’t come close to covering it. Nothing could compare to the relief he was feeling at seeing that she was not only unharmed (relatively speaking), and seemingly in control of her own mind. Azriel thought he might vomit all over the clearing with relief. </p>
<p>“Rhys came to get me,” He explained. “We left the fortress, and most of its inhabitants in pieces.” </p>
<p>Lianna shivered, and he ached to hold her and soothe her worry. </p>
<p>“Good.” She replied firmly. “I would have liked to have done it, but I’m glad its over with.” </p>
<p>Azriel nodded, and then he spoke:</p>
<p>“Lianna. Why can’t you leave the Queens?”</p>
<p>She flinched a little, refusing to meet his eye. </p>
<p>“Lianna…” </p>
<p>“They’ll take them away…” she said in a whisper. </p>
<p>“Take what away?” Azriel continued probing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The wings…”</p>
<p>Lianna POV</p>
<p>Azriel had gone totally still.</p>
<p>She decided to continue. </p>
<p>“They… they have a spellbook, from someone named Hybern.” He growled slightly. “They made me like this.” She gestured at herself. “But they always say that what was given can be taken away. If I defy them in any way they’ll take them away. Oh Gods, if they knew I was here right now… I should go.”</p>
<p>“Lianna…” Azriel said gently. “They can’t do that. You could come with me, they wouldn’t be able to get to you.”</p>
<p>She shook her head frantically. </p>
<p>“I love the flying Azriel. It’s the freedom I’ve always wanted. I love it so, so much. I cannot take that risk. I wouldn’t survive if they took my wings. I’d rather have died in that dungeon. I’m sorry… I… I have to go.”</p>
<p>With that she turned swiftly and took off with a boom of wings. </p>
<p>Azriel said nothing. Simply watching her go, though it killed him every second. </p>
<p>He would talk to Rhys, to Feyre. Hell, he’d even talk to Helion if it would help her get free. Even if he never told her of the bond. Even if she never again spared him a second glance. He would do anything to help her get free. </p>
<p>Casting an eye to the sky and seeing it was almost dark, Azriel took off with a flap, flying slowly towards home, heart heavy and yearning…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lots of stuff and not too much angst!</p><p>Folk of the Air lovers spot the Jurdan reference!! </p><p>Thanks for reading.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 12 </p><p>Lianna landed in her room, brain spinning. </p><p>He was different to how he had been a year ago. Without the Faebane and injuries he looked even more like a force of nature. Those eyes were truly something else. </p><p>“Miss Lianna?” There was a knock at the door. </p><p>She froze. Schooling her face into careful neutrality she opened her door. </p><p>A young servant boy stood there, shivering in his palace uniform. </p><p>“You’re required in the hall.” He said in a quiet voice, bowing quickly and scurrying away. </p><p>Lianna sighed, pivoting to her vanity, and grabbing her brush to pull her windswept hair back into a ponytail. Maybe best to attempt to disguise the fact that she had been flying. </p><p>She quickly traversed the fortress, boot and peg-leg clicking on the whitewashed floors. Entering the throne room she knelt into a bow infront of the Queens. </p><p>“Rise.” The eldest spoke and Lianna smoothly regained her feet. Fae bodies were so lithe and responsive even with her new wooden leg which had taken some adjusting to, she couldn’t lie, she enjoyed it. </p><p>“We have decided that you didn’t collude with the Shadowsinger.”  Lianna tried not to scoff. Of course she hadn’t. “But he still presents an immanent threat by knowing of your existence... Which is why we need you to hunt him down and kill him.”</p><p>“What?!” Lianna blurted, “What about the Night Court! High Lord Rhysand.” She gasped, realising she had spoken out of turn and clapped her hands over her mouth. </p><p>To her surprise the Queens laughed and the Eldest spoke again:</p><p>“This is what we have trained you for. You slip in, you kill him, you slip out. You fail. You die - either by us or at the Night Court’s hand… I know what I’d prefer.”</p><p>Lianna shook slightly, but forced herself to nod. Even after everything she’d endured, she did not want to die. But kill Azriel?! What?! She certainly didn’t want to kill him, that was for sure. </p><p>“If you leave now you should arrive by dawn. Be wary of winnowing in - the High Lord will be more likely to sense it – flying will be better. There is a map in your quarter’s with Velaris’s location marked, you won’t find it otherwise.”</p><p>Lianna nodded again excitement shooting through her at the mention of Velaris. She had been lectured intensively on the Geography, History and Culture of Prythian, but Velaris was still somewhat of a mystery, even after what Azriel had told her. </p><p>“As you wish my Queens.” She bowed and exited the room, a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. </p><p>She hurried quickly along the corridors to her room, flinging open the door with a bang. Wincing at the loud noise, she shut it behind her and swiftly stripped out of the tunic and trousers she had been wearing, rebinding her chest and slipping into black leathers. Heading through the room to her wardrobe, she grabbed the map off her bed and then grabbed a pair of black boots, one adapted for her leg, and a small pack from the floor of the wardrobe. This was not her first mission, and she always kept a bag with essentials to go. She slung the pack across her shoulder, carefully fastening and tightening it round her wings. Finally, she strapped on a wicked silver sword around her waist, as well as several knives around her person. </p><p>Sighing through her nose she surveyed the room one last time. As an afterthought she grabbed a necklace from her drawer which had belonged from her mother. She had been wearing it when she’d left the fortress, but she hadn’t worn it again since that fateful night. It was a beautiful deep blue stone which seemed to glow within, attached to a gentle silver chain. Seeing it sent a shiver through her, remembering her life before, however something in her soul was telling her it was important to take the only link to her mother with her. A sense of finality swept through her as she sent a last glance backwards, before launching herself out of her open window. </p><p>The flight was pretty uneventful. Lianna stayed carefully glamoured, and avoided towns and cities. Another power she’d been gifted was a knack for wards and the ability to pass through without triggering them. By this method she had no trouble flying over Court lines. The Winter and Night Court territories were the hardest to traverse, her thickly lined leathers doing little to keep out the cold. </p><p>As dawn broke she floated over the final mountain ascent and caught her first glimpse of the fabled city. </p><p>Wow. </p><p>It was stunning. </p><p>In the early morning light, the River, the Sidra she remembered it was called from her training, glowed golden, and lights littered the mountain valley. The whole city looked like it was made of stars, and as she floated closer she could hear faint strains of laughter and music. Her heart ached, she had never laughed freely like that, at least not since she was a child. </p><p>She carefully came to land in a back alley. Removing her pack she rooted through for a deep green cloak, slipping it over herself to somewhat conceal her wings. It was still obvious they were there, they were just less distinctive. Many had wings in Velaris so she was confident she wouldn’t stick out too much. </p><p>For Lianna wanted to explore. </p><p>Emerging into the early morning sun, hood pulled over her head, she grinned, looking everywhere around at the sights. </p><p>The map the Queens had given her had marked the sections of the city. That combined with Azriel’s testimony from a year ago gave her a good idea of where she wanted to head first:</p><p>The Rainbow. </p><p>The streets became more colourful and less residential as she neared the district. She was practically skipping with excitement, music was everywhere, some she recognized and some she didn’t. It floated around her like a gentle wind. Oh, plotting a murder could definitely wait. </p><p>She wandered for a half hour, watching the city slowly wake. The smell of fresh bread tickled her nostrils and her stomach growled in response. No. She couldn’t. No actions that people might remember her by.</p><p>All of a sudden, another scent caught her nostrils, heavy and male, it called to her very essence. It was a smell of shared pain, shared knowledge, and maybe potential friendship. </p><p>Well. If she hadn’t been sent to kill him. </p><p>She followed the smell from the centre of the Rainbow, it was almost like a tug inside her. Eventually she reached a small house, painted a dark blue. There were hanging baskets by the door, littered with wildflowers of different sizes. It was quaint, yet modest and Lianna thought it was awesome. </p><p>With a scan down the still quiet street Lianna knelt, picking the lock. Letting herself into the house quietly she slipped through the hallway. It was reasonably minimalist setup; comfy worn furniture, the odd landscape painting, all clean and tidied. </p><p>She slipped silently up the stairs, carefully palming free a close combat knife. </p><p>The upper level was mainly open plan, save for a door leading to a bathroom. Bright coloured carpets lined the wood floor, leading to a large bed, covered in deep blue sheets. A figure was sleeping there, chest bare, shadow’s flitting round. They circled Lianna, purring slightly, and she smiled as one wrapped around her finger as she held up a hand. </p><p>Shadowsinger. The title made more and more sense every hour. </p><p>For some reason the shadows trusted her, though she couldn’t fathom why. She doubted he would be sleeping so soundly if they hadn’t. </p><p>She inched closer, shadow’s trailing behind, until she was right next to him. </p><p>Her treacherous brain dared a glimpse at his muscled chest, covered in swirling tattoos to match the shadows. </p><p>Damn. </p><p>He looked so gentle in sleep. Soft hair falling across his eyes, long eyelashes, mouth soft and round. </p><p>Woah. Her mind reeled back from that last dangerous thought. </p><p>She knew then, without a shadow of a doubt, that she could not kill him. Could not hurt him in any way. Something deep within her mind had made that conclusion long ago, it was only now that she fully appreciated it. But – Maybe he could help her? </p><p>With a swift movement she pounced, straddling him, a hand clapped over his mouth, and knife at his throat. </p><p>The shadows started flitting around frantically as the man underneath her started to struggle, hands coming up to grip her wrists.<br/>
Suddenly those hazel eyes snapped open and the pair froze, staring at each other. </p><p>Azriel, having realised who it was, relaxed completely, removing his hands from her wrists, ghosting them over her knees to return them to his sides. </p><p>This unnerved Lianna a little. Did he really view her as so little of a threat? </p><p>She leaned forward, trying not to stare at his lips, refusing to note how his pupils dilated slightly as she bent forward.  Carefully she whispered in his ear: </p><p> </p><p>“They sent me here to kill you…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was a tricky one to write guys but its pretty fluffy too!! </p>
<p>Thank you for reading.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 13</p>
<p>Azriel woke with a start to a hand clapped over his mouth, knife at his throat. He started to struggle. Why hadn’t his shadows warned him? What? How did someone get in? </p>
<p>He grabbed the wrists of his assailant; they were small and muscled. Electricity fizzled through him at the contact. </p>
<p>Snapping his eyes open he froze. Dark silver-blue eyes stared back. </p>
<p>Holy Mother Rutting Cauldron. She was here! On top of him. On his bed. In Velaris. His mind spasmed trying to make sense of it. </p>
<p>Something deep in his body recognized that there was no threat from her, shadows halting their frantic movement and his body relaxing completely. He quickly released her wrists, unable to resist ghosting his hands over her knees as he returned them to his sides, feeling the corded strength there. </p>
<p>A slight frown marred her features, as if surprised by his reaction. With a slight jolt she leaned forward. Azriel tried not to let his breath hitch. </p>
<p>“They sent me here to kill you.” </p>
<p>The words sent a chill through him, despite her physically being unlikely to harm him. </p>
<p>He wrapped an arm around her waist, hauling her over him, so she was laying on top of the covers in the bed beside him. They faced each other. </p>
<p>Her hair fanned out around her face, and the urge to run his hands through it was stronger than ever. </p>
<p>Shutting the instinct down he decided to play coy: </p>
<p>“And are you going to kill me?” He cocked an eyebrow. </p>
<p>She smiled slightly, </p>
<p>“I haven’t decided yet. What other options can you offer me? Mild torture? Dismemberment?”</p>
<p>He chuckled, rolling back onto his back, lacing his fingers over his belly. Not noticing how Lianna’s eyes tracked the movement. </p>
<p>Lianna POV </p>
<p>She was suddenly conscious of her position. </p>
<p>In a bed. </p>
<p>With a very shirtless, and possibly naked, Azriel. </p>
<p>She felt her cheeks flush red. <br/>Feeling a little less bold compared to her entrance, Lianna started to climb out the bed. Pacing round the room she began to speak. </p>
<p>“So, here’s the thing. You said you could help me. I mean, I’m not going to kill you. I don’t know why, but I can’t. So there’s that. So I guess basically what I’m saying is…”</p>
<p>She paused, thought trailing away. Then she turned from where she had been facing, the wall, a new resolve entering her. </p>
<p>Azriel merely regarded her.</p>
<p>“Let’s go exploring.”</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow </p>
<p>“You promised once to show me Velaris. Well, I’m here…” She gestured around herself. “Time to make good on that promise.” </p>
<p>Azriel nodded slowly. </p>
<p>“Oh.” She spoke as another thought hit her. “Please don’t tell your friends. Your… court? About me. I’ll need to go back eventually once I’ve worked out what I’m doing and…” She tailed off again. “I guess I just don’t to make too many attachments.” </p>
<p>He nodded again and swiftly through back the covers. Lianna choked slightly at the sudden movement and what it could have revealed. Thankfully he was wearing deep grey undershorts which Lianna refused to inspect too closely. </p>
<p>He shrugged on a pair of dark leathers that had been propped over a nearby chair. Sliding them over his lithe body. </p>
<p>Lianna raised her eyes to the ceiling, fiddling with the hem of his cloak. <br/>After ducking into the bathroom to brush his teeth, hair, and splash water on his face, Azriel emerged looking slightly less dishevelled, but no less mesmerising. Lianna tracked the path of a drop of water down the side of his handsome face.  </p>
<p>“Ready.” He said with a teasing twitch to his lips, he had clearly noticed her gaze. </p>
<p>She flushed a deep red but nodded firmly.</p>
<p>Together they exited out the front door, Azriel swinging on a blue cloak, snapping the hood up to match Lianna’s. </p>
<p>They wandered through the bright morning streets, Azriel pointing out specific shops or people. Lianna tried not to blush everytime he leant down to whisper in her ear. </p>
<p>Thankfully, she was sure that her hood mostly concealed it. </p>
<p>They wandered through the whole city, finally coming to rest in a small garden by the Sidra. Azriel told her to wait there while he briefly disappeared, returning with two cardboard pots. </p>
<p>“Here. I thought you may be hungry after your trip.”</p>
<p>He was absolutely right. Lianna opened the box and grinned. Sticky rice with a sweet brown sauce, spring onion and pieces of steaming chicken. Grabbing the fork Azriel offered her, she started shovelling rice into her mouth, with little regard for manners. </p>
<p>Azriel let out a chuckle and Lianna laughed back. </p>
<p>Azriel POV</p>
<p>He watched her eat, shovelling rice into her mouth. When had she last eaten? She’d mentioned that she’d flown overnight and then been exploring all morning. <br/>She seemed to notice how she was eating and blushed scarlet, slowing a little. </p>
<p>Azriel shook his head. </p>
<p>“Keep going, you’ll need all the strength you can get if you’ve been flying all night.”</p>
<p>She blushed again but nodded, continuing to eat. Azriel tucked into his own food, surveying the garden around. </p>
<p>All of a sudden he felt Rhys brush against his mind. </p>
<p>'Az. Where are you? You missed this morning’s meeting.'</p>
<p>Azriel jolted. Shit. With Lianna there he’d totally forgotten. </p>
<p>Carefully shielding his mind so that Rhys would only be able to hear him, he shot back. </p>
<p>'Sorry, I overslept. Can we postpone until tomorrow?'</p>
<p>'Overslept?!' Rhys sounded surprised, but admonished: 'Okay, see you then.'</p>
<p>Azriel phased back into his surroundings to find Lianna watching him. </p>
<p>“Everything okay?” She asked, looking puzzled. </p>
<p>He nodded. </p>
<p>“Yes. Sorry, Rhys was concerned that I missed a meeting this morning. I was… distracted by other things.” He winked at her. </p>
<p>She laughed, then frowned again. </p>
<p>“No, I didn’t tell him before you ask, and yes, we can speak mind to mind.”</p>
<p>She raised her eyebrows then nodded, turning back to the river. </p>
<p>“This place is beautiful.” She smiled at a small child passing. She had taken her hood off to eat, brown hair flowing around her face in the light breeze, eyes brighter than he had ever seen. You’re beautiful he thought. </p>
<p>If sensing his thoughts his shadows floated from him to twirl around her. She laughed, discarding her empty box in a bin nearby and lifting her fingers, watching the shadows swirl around them. </p>
<p>Azriel nodded, lifting his own hand and watching the shadows create patterns over his scars. Her gaze shifted and she carefully took his hand between her slender fingers. Azriel tried to calm his beating heart. Desperately fighting the urges that she knew nothing of. </p>
<p>“What happened?” She asked quietly, tracing over the whorls of scarring. </p>
<p>“My brothers.” Azriel replied simply, trying not to inch his hands away from her gaze. Even after all these years he hated talking about. “They burnt them.” </p>
<p>She gasped and looked at him, gripping his hand tightly. </p>
<p>“How old were you?!” She looked horrified.</p>
<p>“Young.” He said simply. </p>
<p>She nodded, understanding that he wasn’t comfortable talking about it, and turning her gaze back to the river. Then she spoke. </p>
<p>“After what Mikar did I didn’t sleep for a week.” Azriel’s head whipped back to her. “I just kept going over and over, how it was my fault, how I should have been more careful…”</p>
<p>“Lianna you must know it wasn’t…” he interrupted, but she held up a hand to stop him. </p>
<p>“I know that now, but it took a long time for me to understand that.” She paused. “There was a healer, at the palace. She would heal me after every scrap during training. We were… friends.” She looked deeply sad and Azriel, unable to resist, took her hand again. She smiled slightly in thanks. “They killed her.” Azriel growled and she shot him a slightly incredulous look. “They killed her after they learnt that we were friends. That’s what happens to those who get close to me,” she turned to look at him and he tried not to get lost in her deep eyes, “They get hurt.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going anywhere.” He said gently, bringing her hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss there. </p>
<p>She merely blushed and turned back to the river, still looking sad. </p>
<p>The pair sat there, hand in hand, staring out at the fading sunlight on the river, simply content to be in each other’s company.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry this is a short one guys - there is more coming I just haven't had a load of time for writing. </p>
<p>As usual mentions of abuse and rape, but also some fluff. </p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 14 </p>
<p>It was late evening by the time the pair made it back to Azriel’s apartment. They sat in companionable silence, each with a cup of herbal tea. </p>
<p>“So…” Azriel began </p>
<p>“So?” Lianna replied. </p>
<p>“Have you enjoyed your day in Velaris? He asked evenly. </p>
<p>She nodded vigorously. </p>
<p>“Could… could you see yourself having a life here?” a quiet question. “We could sort something out. Find a way to break the spell, or something more diplomatic. Or in terms of the immanent murder problem, we could give you a bloodied cloak and stir up some rumours to follow.”</p>
<p>She suddenly took to her feet, setting her cup down, frown marring her features. He paused his speech.</p>
<p>“I just don’t think it would work Az.” His heart skipped a beat at the nickname. “They own me. They literally own me. I owe everything to them. They took me out of that fortress, rescued me, made me stronger.”</p>
<p>“Lianna,” Azriel shot to his feet, cupping her face between his hands, unable to resist, “I was going to get you out. Rhys and the others can confirm. There was no way I was leaving you there. No way in Hell.” </p>
<p>A tear slipped down her cheek. Azriel wiped it away. </p>
<p>“You mean that?”</p>
<p>He nodded. </p>
<p>“Absolutely. I went nuts when you disappeared, I didn’t eat, didn’t sleep.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, another tear escaping, mumbling something about stupid male urges. </p>
<p>“I would never have left you. I will never leave you.” </p>
<p>“You don’t even know me.” She said with a sob. </p>
<p>“No, I don’t know you… but I’d like to. And that’s besides the point. I know what it is like to suffer at the hands of your family… I would never leave anyone in that situation behind.”</p>
<p>She shuddered a sigh and rested her forehead in the crook of his shoulder. Azriel tried to calm his breathing, his heartbeat. Tried to ignore how his body sang at the contact. </p>
<p>“It’s ok.” He gently ran a hand down her arm. She shivered and broke away. </p>
<p>He mentally slapped himself. How dare he touch her like that. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” He said quickly. </p>
<p>“No, no, its okay.” She said quietly, “It just sometimes all comes back, you know?”</p>
<p>He nodded solemnly. </p>
<p>“Let’s get some rest, it’s late, and tomorrow we’ll work out a solution to all of it. Okay?”</p>
<p>She nodded. </p>
<p>“You take the bed, I’ll take the sofa.” He strode towards the small couch, grabbing a blanket that was over the back and plopping himself down. </p>
<p>“That’s way too small, Lianna said astounded.</p>
<p>To her surprise he laughed. </p>
<p>“I’m an Iryllian, this is practically a feather bed! Go, I’ll see you in the morning.” He shot her a soft smile that made her blush and she headed up to the bedroom. </p>
<p>She had one foot on the stairs when he spoke again. </p>
<p>“Do you mind me asking?...” She turned, raising an eyebrow. “How come you can walk so straight? How’s your leg?”</p>
<p>She grinned, leaning a hand on the wall and whipping of her boot and brandishing her wooden peg leg. </p>
<p>He laughed and settled down against the cushions, nodding slightly to himself. </p>
<p>She heard him mutter: <br/>“Well that solves that mystery, now to figure everything else out…” </p>
<p>She smiled to herself and turned to climb the stairs. Washing her face in the bathroom and stripping off her leathers to just the vest and shorts she wore underneath she shifted under the covers, trying not to enjoy how Azriel’s scent settled around her. </p>
<p>This was all so wrong. The Queens could hang her for this. She shouldn’t be here, cavorting with the enemy. But then again, she also couldn’t ignore how it also felt…. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short super angsty one. I'm sorry for breaking eveyone's hearts. </p>
<p>As always thank you for reading.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 15</p>
<p>Lianna woke with a start. There was another male downstairs, a powerful one. She froze. Had Azriel blabbed?</p>
<p>She silently slipped on her leathers and boots, trying not to wince at the deep voices sounding downstairs.</p>
<p>“Az where have you been?” The new voice said. “We haven’t seen you for two days, Rhys is worried.”</p>
<p>She heard Azriel reply in his gentle baritone. “I’m fine Cass, just been busy.”</p>
<p>“Busy?” the voice replied sarcastically, “With who?” </p>
<p>“No one.” Azriel replied smoothly. Good, Lianna thought. He was keeping his promise. </p>
<p>“Really?” The voice replied. “So you won’t mind if I take a look upstairs then?”</p>
<p>A snarl ripped out of Azriel like none Lianna had ever heard. She shivered slightly. Time to get moving, she didn’t want to be the cause of a brawl. </p>
<p>She swept a glamour around herself and, after carefully opening it, leapt out of Azriel’s bedroom window. She shimmied down a drainpipe and lost herself in the shadows of the street, moving quickly to place distance between herself and the apartment. After a while she flapped upwards to a nearby roof, surveying the city and blinking in the morning sun. </p>
<p>She thought about everything that had happened. She hoped Azriel’s claim that he would have come to get her was true, but honestly, she couldn’t know that without knowing him a bit better. A dangerous idea since the queens would be expecting her back more and more every day. She didn’t know if they’d come to get her, and she didn’t want to risk hurting these people, this city; they didn’t deserve that. Yet she couldn't ignore the pull she felt towards him... and the attraction.</p>
<p>A few more days, she reasoned. She could stay a few more days… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No. His friends were getting too close. She couldn’t let anyone get too close. Not even him. </p>
<p>“Sorry about that,” a familiar voice breathed in her ear. She leapt about a foot in the ear, swearing profusely and whirled to face a laughing Azriel. </p>
<p>“Such language.” He said still chuckling at her red face. She merely flipped him off. </p>
<p>“That was my brother Cassian. They’ve been worried about me. Last time I disappeared was went I went slightly off the rails.”</p>
<p>“When did you last disappear?” She asked carefully. </p>
<p>“A year ago.” He replied evenly and she was shocked by the honesty in his gaze. “I left that bastard in pieces then I disappeared for three weeks. My family were besides themselves with worry.”</p>
<p>“A year ago?” She mused to herself, trying not to flinch at the mention of Mikar, dead or alive. </p>
<p>He stepped up to her, as if sensing her dark thoughts, and gently tilted her chin up. </p>
<p>“A year ago.” He affirmed gently. </p>
<p>The pair gazed at each other, drawing closer and closer. </p>
<p>Lianna broke first, a tear escaping her eye as she ducked away. </p>
<p>“Azriel we can’t.” she said with a small sob. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p>“Can’t you feel it?” Azriel said, appearing infront of her again, silver lining his eyes, shadows swirling frantically. </p>
<p>“Feel what?” She said, crying for real now. </p>
<p>Fate was so cruel to her. He looked gorgeous in the morning light, yet half cloaked in shadow, so alive, so free. How could she want him but also be so unbelievably scared? Scared he would hurt her, like all the other men in her life had. Scared of her debt to the Queens. Scared of herself and her abilities. Scared she didn’t know how to love. Scared she couldn’t. </p>
<p>“I should go home.” She said quietly. </p>
<p>He gasped, gripping her arms. </p>
<p>“You can’t. Please. No. I can’t. I won’t.” </p>
<p>She froze. </p>
<p>“You will release me.” her voice was suddenly cold.</p>
<p>He lurched back as if stung. </p>
<p>He started to apologise profusely, stammering and stuttering. She held up a hand. </p>
<p>“We’re done. I’m done.” </p>
<p>He flinched. </p>
<p>“Lianna I’m so sorry. Please…” his breathed hitched in a slight sob, “Please don’t go. You never have to see me again, but please don’t go.” </p>
<p>She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. Turning and launching herself off the roof, she flapped unsteadily up over the city towards the mountains. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t see Azriel drop to his knees behind her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a short one sorry guys - I'm currently procrastinating about the bit I should be writing!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 16 </p>
<p>Azriel’s heart was breaking. Literally. He felt like his chest was being cleaved apart. The only thing that would come close was when the ash bolt had pierced him at Hybern’s fort. </p>
<p>He let out a dry sob stumbling forward, tripping and falling off the roof. He quickly snapped out his wings, carrying out an inelegant flap into the sky. He had to find her, had to check she was ok. </p>
<p>He was so stupid. So fucking stupid. How dare he touch her like that. </p>
<p>His flying must have looked like a child’s. Choppy and a mess, with little steering. </p>
<p>He saw a small black dot nearing the cleft between two high mountains that lead south towards the mortal lands. </p>
<p>He hastened after her. </p>
<p>Lianna POV</p>
<p>What was wrong with her? Why couldn’t she stop crying? She barely knew the man. </p>
<p>She shook her head frantically, trying to clear the snot and tears from her face. </p>
<p>All of a sudden a massive body thudded into her. </p>
<p>She cried out, whirling and kicking trying to dislodge his hold. Snarling, teeth bared like an animal, she scratched and clawed. He was just so damned strong. Wind whistling in her ears and pressure building, she started thrashing even harder. </p>
<p>About 20 feet from the ground he released her. Lianna twisted, desperately snapping out her wings to stop her fall. </p>
<p>Instead she hit a tree. Hard. Eating bark and sliding down 20 feet to crumble in a heap at its base. </p>
<p>The ground shook as the male landed behind her. </p>
<p>She spun round, teeth bared, blood dripping from a broken nose coating her elongated canines. </p>
<p>The male had long, greasy hair, teeth bared at her in an equally feral manner. Large wings, black as night, spread from his back. So like Azriel’s yet more rugged, somehow, more animalistic. </p>
<p>“Who the hell are you?” The male said in a deep, growling timbre. He was the man from Azriel’s house she realised with a start. </p>
<p>“I mean you no harm.” She said carefully, willing her voice not to shake. “I work in private security, I’m catching up with a trade convoy that left early this morning.” The lie slipped easily off her tongue, she prayed he took it. </p>
<p>To her dismay he laughed. </p>
<p>“There were no trade convoys set to leave this morning, and whilst you may be telling the truth, I highly doubt it. I’m afraid you’re going to have to come with me.” He started to stalk towards her. </p>
<p>All of a sudden a male of shadow and anger slammed into him knocking him to the ground. Lianna gasped. Azriel!</p>
<p>The long haired one rolled, chucking his attacker over his head. They were both on their feet in milliseconds, snarling at each other weapons out. Lianna blinked. She had never seen anyone fight like that in the mortal realm.</p>
<p>“You will not touch her.” Azriel ground out. His normally lyrical voice unrecognisable with anger. </p>
<p>Lianna winced. Time to go. With a simple thought she winnowed, spearing away from this land and her spiralling emotions. </p>
<p>Azriel POV </p>
<p>Cassian looked so confused.</p>
<p>“Az? What?” his voice was clouded with hurt. Azriel knew that he had never seen him unhinged like this, not even when he had found Mor with a nail in her stomach. </p>
<p>“You will not touch her.” He simply reaffirmed, attempting to calm his voice, rising from his defensive stance and sheathing his sword. </p>
<p>Cassian looked confused for a moment, then he gasped, his mouth forming a round Oh. </p>
<p>Azriel merely inclined his head. </p>
<p>Slowly they both turned the female… </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was tricky one to write guys, so if it seems totally unbelievable I am very sorry! </p>
<p>Also thank you so much for all the Kudos and comments!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 17 </p>
<p>Lianna walked into the throne room. Head held high. She would stay strong. </p>
<p>“Welcome back.” The head Queen said. “Did you succeed in your mission?” </p>
<p>Lianna met her gaze. </p>
<p>“No. I didn’t.”</p>
<p>The queens looked shocked, murmuring to one another. </p>
<p>“You didn’t what?” One of the others probed. </p>
<p>“I didn’t kill him. And I’m here to negotiate the terms of my freedom.”</p>
<p>Shocked gasps echoed around the room. </p>
<p>The eldest Queen let out a startled cackle: </p>
<p>“Your freedom?! Girl we own you.”</p>
<p>Lianna snarled slightly. </p>
<p>“Life should not be owned. You all know that is wrong,” she whirled, meeting the eyes of every each one of them. “I’ve been your slave for a year now, and whilst I’m am grateful for everything that you have given me, I deserve my freedom.”</p>
<p>“We will take your wings away if you attempt to leave us.” The head queen said in a cold voice. </p>
<p>Lianna closed her eyes briefly, pain shooting through her at the idea. She sighed. </p>
<p>“That may be the case,” She replied evenly, though with a hint of sadness, “But what kind of life is a life on a leash, even with the ability to fly?” It was a conclusion she had reached on the flight back, with ice stinging her cheeks, and her eyelashes frosting shut. She deserved her freedom. </p>
<p>The Queens seemed surprised at her gall, the murmurs rising slightly, and eyebrows raising around the room. </p>
<p>Lianna decided to continue: </p>
<p>“That’s why I’m proposing something; I will spend four months of the year working for you. Killing, maiming, spying; whatever you need. But the rest of the time I am free to do as I please. I’ve spent my whole life behind walls, and…” She tailed off, “and I’ve come to realise that I shouldn’t let that be my life anymore.”</p>
<p>There was a long pause, Lianna's anxious breathing cutting through the silence. </p>
<p>“Six, Six,” Replied the first queen.</p>
<p>“Five, Seven,” Lianna replied nervously, trying to hide her shock that they were negotiating. She honestly thought she’d be dead by now. Azriel’s shattered face after she’d left him on the roof flashed through her mind, accompanied by a wash of pain. </p>
<p>The Queens deliberated quietly amongst themselves. Lianna held her breath. Were they really going to agree?!</p>
<p>“Fine.” The eldest Queen said. “We’ll draw up a contract, no silly Fae bargains, and you will do whatever we ask in our five months."</p>
<p>Lianna nodded slowly. She would read the contract carefully; the queens could be tricky. A bigger part of her leapt at the opportunity to be free. This time when her mind wandered to Azriel, the thought was one of excitement, of wandering through Velaris at night. </p>
<p>“Don’t get too excited” The head queen cut off her train of thought. “We are still angry at your failure to kill the Shadowsinger. Why did you fail? Was he too strong for you? If so, how are you still alive?”</p>
<p>Lianna was still in total disbelief that they were even considering her request so she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.</p>
<p>“I… I just couldn’t. I looked at him, and I just knew… I knew I could never hurt him.” </p>
<p>She turned to leave hoping to put some distance between the throne room and what she had just confessed, ignoring the fact that she had not been dismissed yet. </p>
<p>“Interesting.” Came the queen's sly voice. Lianna froze. What was interesting? “yet another one. She probably has no clue..” </p>
<p>Lianna turned slowly, meeting the dark eyes of the head queen.</p>
<p>“What do I have no clue about?” She said gingerly into the silence of the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The mating bond…”</p>
<p>Lianna’s mind exploded into sound and colour as something clicked into place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mate. </p>
<p>Then everything went black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I kind of meant this to be like Chapter 17 part two but Oh Well!! </p>
<p>Thank you for reading!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 18 </p>
<p>Azriel felt like he was going mad. His heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode out of his chest. </p>
<p>She was gone. </p>
<p>He turned and snarled at Cassian. He knew he must look deranged, eyes wide and bloodshot with dark circles under them, hair windswept and messy. He hadn’t managed to sleep last night, not with his mate so close. His body had been thrumming with a fervour. Touch her. Love her. </p>
<p>Deep down he knew it wasn’t Cassian’s fault. He had had to stop her. That was his job, to protect Velaris against the unknown threat. But right now, his emotions were raging too strongly, the incomplete mating bond seeming to thrash inside him, driving him into a frenzy. </p>
<p>Azriel turned away and started to pace, running his hands through his hair. </p>
<p>He could go after her? No she would probably have winnowed away already. </p>
<p>Would she go back to the Queens? Oh Cauldron. He prayed she wouldn’t. She was so honest and good; but sadly this meant she’d probably try to ‘reform’ them. </p>
<p>With a pop and a flash of light, Rhys appeared in the clearing. He surveyed the broken tree, nodded at a bemused looking Cassian, mud coating his leathers, and then turned to Azriel. He frowned at his dishevelled state. Azriel didn't know what or who had summoned him, couldn't bring himself to care. </p>
<p>Azriel turned away, unable to meet his gaze. </p>
<p>“She was here.” Cassian said simply. </p>
<p>Rhys turned to face him, a startled look on his features. </p>
<p>“Who?” He paused and then sniffed the air. “Oh shit.” Was his next response, violet eyes landing on Azriel, concern shimmering in them. </p>
<p>Azriel took a deep shuddering breath, turning to face his brothers, desperately trying to ignore the pity in their faces. </p>
<p>“She’s not dead. She’s been with the Queens all along. They’ve trained her. She was sent to kill me…” Rhys stiffened, “But couldn’t, and so she left.” He paused to stare at the sky, blinking away the moisture that had started to line his eyes. </p>
<p>“She’s not a bad person Rhys. She’s so very alive and vibrant; all she wants is to be free…” He tailed off at the sight of his brother nodding. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Rhys said evenly, “So we go get her?” </p>
<p>Azriel nodded, attempting to compose himself further.</p>
<p>Rhys gently walked to him, as if worried he would startle and disappear, Cassian a step behind. He slung an arm round Azriel, whilst Cassian pretended to give him mock punches to the arm and stomach, complete with sound effects in an attempt to cheer him up. </p>
<p>“We’ll head back and grab the others, make a plan, then we’ll go get her. OK?” Rhys reasoned in his calm voice and Azriel found himself nodding, despite everything in him screaming to go right away, to waste now more time.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>A couple of hours later saw the full inner circle gearing up in Feyre and Rhy’s home. Elain was still absent, but Nesta and Amren were both strapping on dark armour, whilst the trio of brothers polished and checked their weapons. </p>
<p>All of a sudden Azriel let out a gasp, stumbling away from where he had been standing next to Cassian, a hand clutched to his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He felt like he was being turned inside out. There were so many emotions: Confusion; Shock; And Happiness… </p>
<p>“Az?” Came Feyre’s voice. They had all turned to look at him. </p>
<p>He started to draw breath. To tell her everything was fine, or better than fine even.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When all of a sudden his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed on the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 19 - Wow!! </p>
<p>Thank you so much for all the kind comments and kudos, I'm loving writing this currently, and please watch this space for more chapters soon!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 19 </p>
<p>Cassian POV</p>
<p>Azriel was lying on a cot in Madja’s hospital. She was running her hands over him, occasionally touching lightly whilst probing with her magic. When she had finished the physical exam she moved up to his head, closing her eyes, and placing her fingertips on his temples. </p>
<p>Azriel himself looked a little pale, but his chest was rising and falling normally. It was as if he was in a deep sleep. </p>
<p>Finally, after what seemed like hours, Madja sat up, stretching out her neck and turning to them. </p>
<p>“What’s wrong with him?” Mor spoke first, concern lining her voice. </p>
<p>“The problem is not with him, rather with her.”</p>
<p>“Her?” Mor queried. <br/>Cassian winced slightly. He and Rhys, at Azriel’s request, had kept quite about the whole mate thing, mainly out of respect to Lianna as she herself didn’t know. They had simply told Feyre, Mor Nesta and Amren that they were rescuing a prisoner with intelligence that Azriel needed. It wasn’t totally a lie, just bent truth, Cassian reasoned. </p>
<p>Rhys had clearly forgotten to mention this to Madja as she replied rather untactfully: </p>
<p>“Yes, his mate.”</p>
<p>Mor gasped, clapping a hand to her mouth. Feyre turned to Rhys with a frown, clearly hurt, Rhys simply took her hand, pressing it to his lips, the pair speaking silently mind-to-mind. Nesta kept her normal calm demeanour only allowing an eyebrow to twitch slightly, whilst Amren nodded slightly, staring off into the distance vaguely in Azriel’s direction. </p>
<p>Madja raised her eyebrows, noting those who were and were not surprised. </p>
<p>“You did not know?” She said to no one in particular, “my apologies.”</p>
<p>“Its not your fault Madja,” Rhys said heavily, “can you please explain what is wrong.”</p>
<p>“Something is wrong with her, a heavy enchantment; so strong that it came right down the bond, complete or not and took him out too.” She sounded sad. </p>
<p>“Did…” Mor started, “I mean could she have done it deliberately?” Cassian felt himself shooting her a dirty look which she returned with anger. He had recognised a fire in Lianna, similar to Azriel's own quiet passion. Az had told them of how she had ditched her mission and fallen in love with Velaris. She wouldn't hurt him, bond or no, not deliberately at least. </p>
<p>“No.” Madja cut in, “She’s in the same state as him, possibly slightly worse, her mind is totally shadowed; in a slumber if you will. Its not the kind of thing you can inflict upon yourself.”</p>
<p>“Can you break the enchantment’s link to him?” Rhys cut in. </p>
<p>“Not without hurting her.” Madja replied somberly, “they are linked and it is feeding off both of them. Trying to forcibly free one will kill the other. The enchantment must be removed.”</p>
<p>Rhys sighed, turning to look at Cassian. </p>
<p>“To the mortal Queens then?” </p>
<p>“To the Queens.”</p>
<p>Lianna’s POV </p>
<p>Lianna was trapped in the dark. It was thick, like soup, pressing on her senses. </p>
<p>She shook her head, trying to remember what had happened. </p>
<p>It came back in a flash. The deal, walking out, then darkness.</p>
<p>Then a word clanged through her mind. </p>
<p>Mate. </p>
<p>Azriel was her mate. </p>
<p>She scoffed slightly to herself. </p>
<p>She wasn’t worthy of a mate. A freak like her. She had been hated by everyone her whole life; hell, she wasn’t even a real Fae, just some weird hybrid. </p>
<p>She sighed. Right. Back to the present. She could worry about that later. </p>
<p>Why was there darkness? </p>
<p>She started. She had turned her back on them, and they must have hit her with something, an enchantment of some kind. </p>
<p>Stupid, stupid, stupid. </p>
<p>She suddenly gasped and threw her hand over her shoulder, sighing in relief when she met warm feathers. Her wings. </p>
<p>They hadn’t taken them. Thank the cauldron. </p>
<p>A gasp and then a cough sounded from nearby. Lianna bit her lip to stop her gasping and carefully edged away from the other person. She still had no idea where she was, a dungeon of some kind? </p>
<p>A blue light flared, making the shadowy darkness even more intense. Lianna was not afraid of the dark, she had grown up with it, but it was something about the choking nature of this dark that freaked her out a little. </p>
<p>Through a gap in the shadows, Lianna caught sight of a tall figure, blue light flaring around him. He turned slightly and Lianna caught a glimpse of his side profile, the elegant slope of his nose. </p>
<p>“Azriel.” She breathed and he whirled towards her, squinting through the darkness. </p>
<p>“Lianna?” He cried out, scanning frantically, she stumbled towards him, noting as she came closer that the light was radiating from the jewels on his armour. Siphons, that’s what they were called. </p>
<p>“I’m here,” she said, stopping around a metre from him. </p>
<p>His gaze finally met hers and they both froze. </p>
<p>Lianna paused wondering whether he knew or not. She didn’t care if he didn’t. Mating bond or no she was just so happy to see him; he could get them out of this mess. </p>
<p>All the emotions she’d been holding back hit her at once and she found herself surging towards him, throwing her arms around him, carefully to avoid his wings, a breathy sob escaping her. </p>
<p>He froze for a second, before wrapping his arms tightly around her and burying his face in the crook of her shoulder, next to where hers was buried in his chest. </p>
<p>It felt so good Lianna realised, just to be held by someone. It had been at least 10 years since anyone had hugged her; the last person probably being her wet nurse, Cleo. She had been a gruff woman, not keen on affection, but she would always allow a brief hug if she had fallen and hurt her knees, or been stepped on accidentally by a passing servant. It was after Cleo was gone, a heart attack when Lianna was four, that her father had commenced the beatings. She had been told that it was her fault yet again that someone she cared for had died, she was the blight. </p>
<p>Azriel was running a sooth hand up and down her back, gripping her shoulder gently with the other, as if he didn’t believe she was here.</p>
<p>“Its ok.” He said quietly in her ear, “Its ok.” </p>
<p>She finally broke away, releasing her tight hold but not stepping totally out of his space. His arms relaxed too but didn’t let go, his hands coming to rest on her elbows, knuckle briefly raising to brush away a stray tear. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” she sighed, “I’m sorry for running, I’m sorry for not listening, I’m trying I promise, I’ve just never learnt it.” She started to talk again, but he gently put a finger on her lips. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry for scaring you,” he said gently in his lyrical voice, “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I will never, NEVER, hurt you like he did, I promise.” </p>
<p>She nodded, staring into his eyes. He finally looked away, and gently slipped away from her. She tried not to whimper at the loss of contact. </p>
<p>“Where are we?” She asked, watching him scan their dark swirling surroundings.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure…” he said carefully. “What happened to you before you woke up here?”</p>
<p>She briefly recounted what she had asked the Queens for, missing out the mate part, whilst he stared at her with those stunning eyes. At the end he simply ran a knuckle down her cheek, a shiver running through her at the action, nodding slightly. </p>
<p>“You were stupid.” He conceded finally and she frowned, he chuckled, smoothing the lines on her forehead with a finger, “Stupid but so amazingly brave.” </p>
<p>“Has that helped you understand why we are both here – wherever here is?” she said after a pause. </p>
<p>He sighed, turning away from her, pinching the bridge of his nose. </p>
<p>“Yes, but it will require a lot of explaining and I don't think that you will like it..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was tricky to write guys so sorry for the delay in posting... </p>
<p>But also we have reached 1000 Hits!! Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and Kudos!</p>
<p>Thank you for reading</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 20</p>
<p>Azriel started to pace frantically, face to the ground, rubbing his arms, face, fingers tussling his hair. </p>
<p>He was nervous Lianna realised. She itched to go comfort him, throw her arms around him like she just had, and relieve some of that worry. Anything to make him stop looking so distressed, the swirling shadows around him exacerbating his worried features. </p>
<p>“I think we’re in a shared consciousness.” He finally said. This jolted her out of her staring, shaking her head slightly. </p>
<p>“Why do you think that?” She said gently, taking careful small steps forward to be a little closer to him. </p>
<p>There was a long pause and Lianna could practically hear the war going on in Azriel’s mind, feel it within her own heart. </p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p>The bond. It was sending his feelings to her. </p>
<p>She winced wanting to comfort him even more, even as she felt the pull in her properly for the first time. </p>
<p>Go to him. Comfort him. Touch him. </p>
<p>The constant stream of imperatives had been something of a myth to Lianna, something she had only read about in Fae romance novels, but in this darkness she could feel it pressing her, pulling her towards him. </p>
<p>His words from the other morning floated back to her “can’t you feel it.” </p>
<p>Her body jolted slightly at the realisation: He knew. </p>
<p>The fact they were in this mind-realm together was probably to do with the bond. Oh Gods. Pain shot through her at the idea of the Queens hurting him. <br/>Azriel was still pacing slightly. He likely was thinking of a way to tell her, if the swirling, worried thoughts invading her mind were anything to go by. </p>
<p>“Azriel,” She said softly, inching closer. His body twitched slightly but he kept pacing. </p>
<p>“Azriel!” She said a little firmer, ducking in front of him and grabbing his shoulders, locking her arms to stop him from moving further. </p>
<p>Slowly his body relaxed under her tight grip. Lianna squeezed her eyes shut briefly, trying to ignore the way the bond flickered and pulsed where her hands met his arms. <br/>She slowly lifted her eyes from his chest to his face. He was staring at her so openly with his beautiful eyes. They were filled with worry and concern yes, but also gratitude, hope and …. Lust. </p>
<p>She flushed slightly. </p>
<p>“I know about the mating bond.” She said carefully. </p>
<p>He flinched like she’d hit her, blinking slightly, frown lines creasing his forehead. </p>
<p>Lianna smiled slightly and gently ran a finger over them, like he had done for her moments before, releasing her tight grip on his arm to do so. His eyes shuttered slightly at the gentle touch.</p>
<p>“H… how?” Azriel eventually gasped out, though it was really nothing more than an exhale of breathe. </p>
<p>“The Queens figured it out after I gave my mission report and explained why I couldn’t hurt you. They laughed at me,” He growled slightly, and she smiled, massaging his shoulder with her thumb, “They explained it and…” She paused slightly, glancing away from his all-too-knowing gaze.</p>
<p>“Then it clicked…” He finished for her, and she nodded slightly. <br/>“Are… Are you mad at me for not telling you?” he asked, voice quivering slightly. </p>
<p>“No! No.” She quickly replied, and she could have sworn that she felt blessed relief echoing inside of her mind from where she presumed the bond lay. “I’m… I’m angry that they could use it to hurt you, I’m angry that we’re trapped in here…” Azriel’s gaze softened ever further. </p>
<p>She turned slightly, unable to face him, saying in a tiny voice: </p>
<p>“And I’m terrified that I’m not enough.” </p>
<p>Azriel gasped, </p>
<p>“Lianna why would you ever think that? Is it because you were made?” She nodded slightly, sniffing away the tears forming at the corners of her eyes. He was immediately infront of her at the sound, raising her head with two fingers at her chin and placing a kiss at her hairline. “You are the most stunning creature I have ever seen, and I long to get to know you better, bond or no; to see your abilities and talents, to go explore art, music and dance, to see the world.” </p>
<p>Lianna was crying now at the passionate fervour in his voice, </p>
<p>“I have doubted myself everyday since I was born because I was unwanted: a bastard. I have been around for over 300 years, and for most of that time I didn’t think I was worthy to be alive, to have friends and a home, let alone a mate…” It was Lianna’s turn to wipe away the tears leaking from his eyes, even as he smiled down at her.</p>
<p>“Maybe we can learn to be happy together?” She said quietly, “But…” she paused, “please forgive me if it takes me a little time to be ready to accept the whole bond…” she paused again, darkness flooding her eyes as she said quietly “the physical side…” </p>
<p>Azriel again tilted her chin, smiling even as his eyes told a story of anger, and pain for his mate. </p>
<p>“You never, NEVER, have to apologise. If I simply get to be in your company that will be enough.”</p>
<p>She sobbed fully now and carefully stepped into his space, slower than she had before, gently wrapping her arms around him as she cried hot tears onto his leathers. He waited a second before closing his arms around her, his scent filling her nose. This was not the same desperate clutch from earlier. It was sensual and warm and Lianna loved it. No bad memories haunted her, despite being able to feel the gentle tension in Azriel’s muscles. He was soft and hard and wonderful. She reckoned she could stay here forever. </p>
<p>------------ </p>
<p>Hours later the pair were sitting against the invisible wall of their mind chamber. After some exploration in the still swirling darkness, they found that they were entombed in some kind of dome, about 20 metres wide and high. There was no obvious barrier, just a wall of air that prevented passing. </p>
<p>“Why do you think we’re in a shared consciousness rather than just a dungeon?” Lianna probed. They were sitting close, shoulders just brushing. Even after their second hug, she still felt nervously excited around him, like a little schoolgirl. During the hours that had passed they had talked further, particularly about the horrors in their childhoods’, getting to know each other on a deeper, more intimate level. Just the lingering memories of Mikar’s torment flashing through her mind at random points kept her at a sensible distance. Like when his hand brushed hers suddenly, making her jump and stiffen, or the shadows cast away the gold from his eyes. She was so much better than a year ago, but these things would take time. But she wanted that, she realised, wanted it with Azriel. </p>
<p>“The bond.” he replied and she jumped. “Before I could feel the distance between us, between our minds I mean, but now… now I can feel my mind pressed up against yours, almost sharing space. Its almost like being trapped in a small cupboard with someone else and you can feel their breath on your neck.”</p>
<p>Lianna shivered slightly, he was totally right, it did feel like that. </p>
<p>“Is it always this intense?” She asked, wincing at the barrage of emotions coming from his mind at her question: </p>
<p>Why was she asking? Did she not want it? You’re not good enough for her. Why are you not touching her? Tasting her?</p>
<p>Lianna flushed slightly at the final question, but reached out to lay her hand across Az’s to try calm him. </p>
<p>“For the males, yes.” Azriel finally replied. “Its this constant… noise; similar to what you are currently feeling. I believe it is a similar level for women too, but they are better at filtering, and their mind will naturally filter things whilst my Iryllian blood just means that everything barges through. This close mind-to-mind thing however, is making everything much worse...” </p>
<p>Lianna winced. It must be loud in his head she thought to herself. </p>
<p>To her shock Azriel laughed, replying to her thought out loud: </p>
<p>“Yes, it is. It is very loud. Like a beautiful symphony..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry this took so long - work has been crazy!! Also this is my first time writing anything vaguely smut-like so feedback would be appreciate.</p>
<p>Thank you again for reading!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 21 </p>
<p>Cassian POV</p>
<p>The ground shook as Rhysand, and Feyre crashed through the roof of the Queens’ throne room, Cassian a moment behind, Mor and Nesta appearing with a crack just after, Amren having stayed behind to guard Velaris. It was certainly an audacious entrance, Cassian thought, but fitting of the Night Court. </p>
<p>The Queens were a little surprised to see them, guards jumping to protect them. </p>
<p>The lead Queen recovered quickly. </p>
<p>“High Lord and Lady, and assorted… consorts. How nice of you to… stop by.” </p>
<p>Rhysand was having none of it. </p>
<p>“By keeping Lianna Nolan-Grayson trapped under your rule, you are violating clause 303 of the Post-Wall Treaty. Technically, that gives us the right to invade, but I’m sure we’d all like to avoid that.” Rhys picked a piece of lint off his armour, smirking slightly in that arrogant way of his, despite his tone suggesting he was not as calm as he appreared. </p>
<p>“I have never heard of this woman you talk of.” The Queen replied smoothly. </p>
<p>Almost everyone in the night court contingent either huffed or rolled their eyes. </p>
<p>“Stop that.” Amren finally cut in. Fixing her golden gaze on the leader. “We know she’s here, just admit it.” </p>
<p>The Queens merely smirked at one another. Then the leader spoke again:</p>
<p>“You seem to be missing a Shadowsinger.” Cassian couldn’t help but let out a snarl at her tone. </p>
<p>“He is on a mission.” Rhys bluffed, slipping his hands into his pockets calmly. </p>
<p>“I see...” the Queen replied in her cool, arrogant tone. "Let me also remind you High Lord and Lady that using Daemati powers also breaks the Treaty, so there will be none of that used on us-"</p>
<p>“I’m done with this,” Mor butted in, “lets search this shithole.” </p>
<p>The Queens just smirked at each other, the lead one replying:</p>
<p>“Go ahead. You wont find anything.” </p>
<p>Azriel POV</p>
<p>Azriel leant his head back against the ‘chamber’ wall, gently running his hands through Lianna’s hair. Even though they were technically asleep in real life, the effects of flying back to the Queens at full speed and the stress from attempting to reason with them had taken a mental toll. She was asleep with her head in his lap, her dark wings wrapped around her like a blanket. </p>
<p>Azriel still couldn’t quite believe it. She was his mate. His talented, stunning vicious mate, who was prepared to argue with her captors just for the chance to be with him. It had been ballsy, he had to admit, and likely to fail, but he was so proud of her nonetheless. He twirled a small piece of her hair around his right index finger, exposing her pointed ear. Smiling he ran his other finger up the pointed edge. </p>
<p>“That tickles.” Came a quiet, half-muffled grumble. He grinned in response, repeating the movement. She squirmed, waving one of her hands about in a half-arsed attempt to swat his away. At this Azriel laughed fully, and then bent down to whisper into the appealing ear: </p>
<p>“you’re beautiful.” </p>
<p>The huff of warm air made Lianna’s back arch slightly in response, and Azriel tried to ignore what having her in his lap, pressed against him was doing to his body. </p>
<p>With a sigh Lianna shifted, sitting up slightly and twisting to push her face into the crook of Azriel’s neck. He let his hand come up to her back, applying gentle, but not trapping, pressure. A shiver ran through her and he immediately froze. </p>
<p>“Did I do something wrong? Are you ok? Was I moving too fast?” </p>
<p>Lianna simply pulled back to a couple of inches in front of his face, her breathe skimming his lips as she shook her head slightly. </p>
<p>They stared at each other, getting lost in the other’s eyes as they moved imperceptibly closer to one another; Lianna moving a hand up his chest, coming to rest just above his heart. </p>
<p>Azriel gently brought two fingers to her chin, tilting her face up slightly. </p>
<p>They regarded each other, tension mounting. </p>
<p>Azriel moved first gently brushing his lips against hers. </p>
<p>“That ok?” he breathed quietly. </p>
<p>She nodded slightly, breathing fast and fisting her hand in his shirt to bring his head back to her. </p>
<p>The kiss was gentle and soft, two people getting acquainted. Nonetheless Azriel felt like he was going to explode. She was perfect, life-changing, every amazing thing he could imagine. The gentle yet delicate way her tongue flitted into his mouth made him want to groan. She was everything. The chant inside his soul of mate, mate, mate, mate, mate, mate, mate, mate, mate, matched his erratic heartbeat, and he could feel her excitement through the bond.</p>
<p>Lianna POV </p>
<p>She was kissing Azriel. Kissing him!!!!!!! </p>
<p>He made her body feel alive, thrumming with lust and excitement, and she could feel the same coming off him in waves, the bond stronger now than it had been merely days before. He bit her lower lip gently, and she huffed a slight moan, smiling slightly. He chuckled against her mouth. They made out for what seemed like forever, Lianna eventually breaking away. She blushed slightly, shy now in the face of her inexperience and averting her eyes.</p>
<p>“Was… was that ok?” She dared a brief glance at him, he looked slightly starstruck if she was being honest with herself. </p>
<p>“Life-changing.” He said with a smug grin, making her blush further and roll her eyes. “I… I didn’t push too much did I?” he asked, honestly sounding terrified. </p>
<p>“No, no,” she said smiling for real now and turning properly to face him, “I wanted it, the kissing I mean, I just… after everything, I guess I just doubt myself…” she trailed off, lost in her train of thought. </p>
<p>“Lianna.” He tilted her chin up again, forcing her to meet his gaze. “If you ever feel uncomfortable and want to stop, let me know, I promise I will respect your decision. However, that doesn’t mean you should doubt yourself, just because that bastard took advantage of you does not mean you are undesirable or useless. You are my mate. My gorgeous, strong, sexy mate.” </p>
<p>Lianna huffed slightly at his words, laughing whilst rolling her eyes and also crying a little. How could he get such reactions out of her? What had she done to deserve him? She could feel his desire to comfort through the bond, and she sent back her own waves of affection and gratitude, smiling as his eyes widened slightly. </p>
<p>She gave him one more gentle kiss on the lips before moving back to rest her head on his lap, drifting into another deep slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wrote this then forgot to post it sorry!! </p>
<p>Thank you for reading!! </p>
<p>New chapter probably coming tomorrow as its nearly done!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 22 </p>
<p>Cassian POV </p>
<p>The Queens were unfortunately right. A top to bottom search of their fort had turned up nothing; certainly not a comatose Lianna. The Night Court group had made their way home and were now carrying out a dejected vigil at Azriel’s bedside. Feyre was on Rhys’s lap, head laying back against his shoulder. The others were scattered around all looking tired and frustrated. </p>
<p>“We have to find her.” Mor said finally, sitting up from were she had been hunched over. “Are we allowed to torture a Queen?” </p>
<p>They all knew that under the treaty this was not a viable option, but it was a good attempt by Mor to lighten the mood. </p>
<p>“So we divide and conquer.” Amren finally said, she seemed to be taking the news best out of any of them. “let’s narrow it down. Its unlikely to be our side of the former wall as the Queens hate us, and its unlikely to be on the Human continent as the Queens wouldn’t want us snooping around there. Logistically that leaves the small human territory in Prythian and…” she trailed off slightly as a collective shudder went through the room.</p>
<p>“Hybern.” Mor finished, looking grim. </p>
<p>“So we split up,” said Cassian, “Divide and search. Hybern and the mortal lands.”</p>
<p>“Lets go search.” Feyre replied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lianna POV </p>
<p>“do you think we can escape?” She asked, prodding the solid wall that was enclosing them. It felt hard, but was totally see through, the darkness still swirling just beyond. </p>
<p>Still emanating blue light, Azriel sighed beside her, slamming a fist into the wall. </p>
<p>“Quite possibly, but that doesn’t mean I currently have any good ideas.” </p>
<p>“Let’s search the whole thing for weaknesses.” Lianna said, Azriel nodding as he pried a siphon from his armour and handing it to her. </p>
<p>The stone glowed warmly in her palm and Lianna squinted as she examined it closer. It was beautiful, sparkling slightly as it shone. </p>
<p>“Its beautiful.” She said. A smile lighting up her face as she examined it. </p>
<p>“Keep it.” Said Azriel, smiling as she looked up at him in shock. “It matches your eyes.” </p>
<p>She blushed slightly, but nodded, heading off to the far end of the chamber. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Some time later…. </p>
<p>Lianna fiddled with the stone as she sat crossed legged on the floor. Azriel was sprawled beside her, napping intermittently, the arches of his wings draped either side of him illuminated by the blue light of the siphons. Lianna was strongly resisting the urge to touch one.</p>
<p>They had tried everything. She had searched the entire dome for a weak spot whilst Az had attempted to winnow, punched at the wall, and had even blasted it a couple times. </p>
<p>Lianna sighed and continued examining the stone. She wished she could be more useful. Whilst her magic enabled a bit of ward dodging and winnowing that was pretty much the extent of it. She hadn't bothered trying, allowing Azriel to use his experience in the magic department whilst she checked for the physical weaknesses. </p>
<p>She tried to reach within her to where her powers lay, tugging at it, trying to force herself to go anywhere. Nothing. </p>
<p>She sighed closing her eyes and then frowning as a bright light attacked her eyelids. Cracking them open she saw that the siphon was glowing.</p>
<p>‘Az’ she said quietly. He sat up, alert and frowning at the stone in her hands. ‘Does it normally do this?’</p>
<p>The stone was glowing fervently from within, more strongly than the simple lighting ability it had before. It seemed to be pushing back the dark swirling mist around them. </p>
<p>Azriel stood up, scanning around, wings half open as if to take flight. </p>
<p>‘Whatever you did it seems to be working, try again!’ </p>
<p>Lianna nodded, focusing her desire to winnow directly on the stone. Let us out. Let us out. It started to heat up in her palms and she let out a yelp jumping up and dropping it on the floor. Azriel was immediately there, an arm around her waist. </p>
<p>‘It’s working’ he breathed in her ear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The siphon grew brighter, white cracks appearing as a dome of light grew around it. It was frighteningly bright and Lianna shut her eyes in pain, pressing her face into Azriel’s shoulder. His wings swept out to create a dome around them to block out the light as she pulled hers in tighter, feather’s ruffling. </p>
<p>The light grew to unimaginable brightness, sending searing pain through her eyelids. The pair clung to each other as there was a crash and the brightness disappeared with a final flash and an almighty CRASH!</p>
<p>Squinting at each other the pair looked around, there was light everywhere. </p>
<p>Lianna looked at Azriel and suddenly gasped. The side of his face was dissolving, flakes peeling off! </p>
<p>She felt a tingling in her fingers and looked down, the same thing was happening to them. </p>
<p>Fear shot through her. </p>
<p>“Az?” she said quietly, voice no more than a whisper. </p>
<p>She could feel his worry in her mind, but he didn’t let it show, instead drawing her closer and kissing her forehead. </p>
<p>“It’ll be ok.” She heard him say, felt his warmth and comfort. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then everything went black...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I kind of imagined the dissolving thing to be like the end of Infinity war just less stressful!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a bit violent and has a character death, so you have been warned! </p>
<p>Also I did my best at writing Mor, but I'm not sure I got it quite right so feedback is appreciated! </p>
<p>Thank you for reading!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 23</p>
<p>Lianna gasped awake, scanning her surroundings. Reaching for Azriel she realised with a gasp that she was alone in a ruined building. </p>
<p>Az. The flash. Where was she. Oh Gods was he ok?! </p>
<p>The incomplete mate bond flared to life in her chest, roaring for her to go to him. </p>
<p>She breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wasn’t dead if she could feel the bond. </p>
<p>Her whole body felt like it had been through a blender, and her head was on fire. </p>
<p>She groaned, and then started, wincing at the movement. She had worked out where she was… </p>
<p>It was the fortress. Her childhood home lay in total ruin. </p>
<p>She was lying beneath the dais, where Azriel had been strung up just over a year ago. </p>
<p>He had really done a number on the place. Dust coated everything, and light shone through where the ceiling had been blasted through, broken beams jutting out like ribs. <br/>Lianna was equal parts horrified and shocked at the state of the place. Relishing in the destruction that had hit these horrid people, but also sad that her mother’s resting place had been disturbed. </p>
<p>She attempted to get to her feet, groaning slightly as she did so. Everything hurt. </p>
<p>All of a sudden, she sensed another presence nearby. A powerful one. </p>
<p>She froze, gathering her remaining strength to attempt to winnow but…. Nothing. Too much sodding ash. It was like having a wet blanket that was also simultaneously on fire over your head. </p>
<p>She managed to haul herself behind an overturned bench, trying to put at least a little bit of cover between her and whoever was coming. </p>
<p>As the shuffling grew closer, she watched as not one, but two people entered the room. The first was an old man, bent double with weariness, wearing clothes that must have been fine once, but were now shabby. </p>
<p>The second was a stunning Fae female, with long blonde hair that fell in perfect curls from a ponytail, dressed in leathers. She had a sword pointed at the man’s back, and it was clear she was in charge of the situation. </p>
<p>The man stood up slightly and Lianna got a clear view of his face through his greasy hair. It was her father! </p>
<p>She clapped a hand over her mouth, trying and failing to stifle a gasp. </p>
<p>“Who’s there?” The woman demanded furiously. She grabbed a handful of Frederic’s hair and yanked his head back, placing the sword at his throat. “Come out or I kill him.” </p>
<p>Lianna carefully shuffled out of her hiding place, moving slowly to hide the fact that she was unwell. Her head still felt like it had been trampled on. </p>
<p>She raised her empty palms slightly to show she was unarmed, choosing not to reveal the various weapons on her person and risk losing them. This woman seemed powerful and in full control of her sword. Lianna didn’t think that in her current state resistance was a good idea. </p>
<p>“I don’t care what you do to him.” She said simply, despite a slight pang going through her. He was still her father even if he didn’t deserve to be. “I’m just passing through, I’m not a threat.”</p>
<p>“You lie.” The woman replied and Lianna stiffened slightly, at the slight threat in her voice. Meanwhile her father was squinting at her, a look of confusion on his face. “A Fae in the human lands is uncommon, and we are miles from the nearest court. Are you attempting to recruit Children of the Blessed?” </p>
<p>Her father squirmed at that, spitting on the ground and starting to mumble about ‘stupid Fae lovers’ </p>
<p>“Shut Up!” the woman snarled, kicking out his kneecaps so he fell down with a thud, her hand still tight in his hair. </p>
<p>Lianna winced. “What do you want?” she dared to ask. </p>
<p>“You don’t get to ask the questions.” The woman said simply. “Now you and this piece of trash are coming with me.” </p>
<p>Irrational fear shot through her at this. The woman was scary, but potentially being in close proximity with her father. She started to back up slowly. </p>
<p>“Please look I’m not doing anything I promise. I’ll leave and go North, you won’t see me again I promise. Just, please don’t take me anywhere with him.” </p>
<p>Her father, who had been watching her closely from his position on the floor suddenly gasped. </p>
<p>“I knew it! You fucking bitch! You sent the Fae you monster! You Blight! They’re all dead because of you! I should have beaten you more you little shit. You Freak!” he screamed at her, totally unhinged, spittle flying from his mouth, face bright red. </p>
<p>Lianna snarled at him but the woman got there first, smoothly whipping his head to the side, his neck snapping with a crack. </p>
<p>Lianna jerked back, a sob bursting from her throat. Seeing her once almighty father’s body flop to the ground, limp and small, was something she had never once imagined, so coming face to face with it was a shock.</p>
<p>She whirled on the woman, wings half out, snarling with a passion. The woman just looked mildly amused at her sudden change in emotion.</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to do that! He wasn’t doing anything to you.” </p>
<p>“I’ll have you know that his father Grayson hurt a close friend of mine; I’m just repaying the favour. He was not a good person.” She paused confused. “Are you not upset at how he spoke to you?” </p>
<p>Lianna opened her mouth to speak but the woman continued. </p>
<p>“I once allowed myself to be walked over by men like that for most of my life and it nearly killed me, so please don’t be upset at me for removing someone like that from the world, as I will not feel guilty. The Nolan-Grayson’s of this world, would do the same to any one of us.” </p>
<p>Lianna sighed. It was slowly dawning on her that her father could never hurt her again, she was totally free (Well, apart from the Queens but that was another matter.) </p>
<p>“I guess you’re right. He spoke to me like that my whole life, he wasn’t going to change just because I grew wings and became the very thing he feared.” </p>
<p>The blonde woman started suddenly, looking at Lianna with a deep scrutiny, finally properly taking in the dark feathered wings, the anger at Frederic’s death. </p>
<p>“Ah shit.” She muttered, running a hand over her face. “You’re Lianna, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>“N- no.” Lianna answered quickly but not smoothly. </p>
<p>“I just killed your father didn’t I?” When she nodded the woman sighed, tilting her head back. “ Ah fuck, I’m really sorry.” </p>
<p>“Its OK, he wasn’t much of a father anyway.” She said in a small voice. Then, “how do you know who I am?”</p>
<p>“Oh right!” A grin lit the woman’s face, transforming it, smiling broadly, “I should have introduced myself.” She bounded over, stepping over Frederic’s limp body. “I’m Mor. I’m a friend of Azriel’s.” </p>
<p>She offered Lianna a hand to shake, but when Lianna simply stood, wide-eyed and dumbfounded she slowly lowered it. </p>
<p>She frowned, “I guess I did just kill your father.” Looking very concerned now, she forced Lianna to look into her eyes saying again “I apologise, I acted on impulse and I shouldn’t have. I understand that it may be difficult to place any kind of trust in me, but if you would like I can take you to Azriel?” </p>
<p>Lianna frowned slightly, hesitant to trust her, backing up a step. Her mind a total war of emotions. Trust this dangerous and powerful woman? She didn’t think she could, but she longed to go to Azriel. She needed to know he was alright, her heart pounding in her chest. </p>
<p>“Is he ok?” she asked Mor quietly. </p>
<p>“I don’t know.” She said simply, worry flashing through her beautiful features, “but if you’re awake that is a really good sign.”</p>
<p>Lianna turned away, blinking through her many different waves of emotion. A shuddering sight finally swept through her and when she turned back she was calmer. </p>
<p>“Alright.” She said “I want to see him. </p>
<p>Lianna placed her hand in hers and with that they winnowed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This should be part of the previous chapter but it means I'm posting two in one night!</p><p>The reunion will be next!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 24</p><p>Azriel gasped awake and immediately tried to jump to his feet, instead crashing off of the cot he was on and onto the floor, gasping like a fish out of water. Pain. So much pain. It was blinding and shooting through his body. </p><p>He tried to rise again, before falling down again with a thud. </p><p>He could feel his shadows flitting frantically around him, attempting to relay him information, attempting to heal his wounds. He heard nothing however except the frantic beating of his heart. </p><p>Mate, Mate, Mate, Mate, Mate, Mate. </p><p>Where was she? </p><p>“Lianna!” he croaked. </p><p>Where was she?</p><p>“Lianna?!”</p><p>“Az. Az! Calm down!” That was Cassian’s voice. </p><p>He opened his eyes a fraction and saw both his brothers looking down at him, concern lining their faces.</p><p>He instantly breathed a sigh of relief, they were here. </p><p>“Where am I?” he croaked. His throat felt sore as if he had been screaming.  </p><p>“House of Wind.” Rhys replied, “you gave us such a scare. What the hell happened?!” </p><p>Azriel groaned again, placing his palms flat on his forehead. “Water.” He finally managed to croak. </p><p>Cassian got him a glass and he drained it swiftly, leaning his head back on the side of the cot he’d been lying on. </p><p>“How long have I been out?” he said carefully. </p><p>“Three days.” Came Cassian’s concerned replied. </p><p>“Three days.” Azriel replied, musing to himself. </p><p>“We’ve searched the whole of the mortal part of Prythian and Hybern.” Rhys said. Then he paused slightly, as if worried to go on. “we haven’t found her though.” </p><p>Az groaned, attempting to rise, and snarling slightly at his brothers when they pushed him back down again. </p><p>“I should be out there looking.” </p><p>“Mor is still looking.” Rhys replied. “We will find her Az.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry that it has been so long! I'm gonna try finish this fic before I head off to Uni but I've been super busy. I currently have no plans to abandon this and I will eventually finish it, but it might take a while!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 25</p>
<p>Lianna breathed a sigh of relief as she and Mor reappeared in a small park on the edge of the Sidra. </p>
<p>Velaris. She felt like she was coming home. </p>
<p>This relief quickly faltered as she whirled, releasing Mor’s hand, dropping to her knees and vomiting. </p>
<p>Mor rubbed circles onto her shoulders, pulling her hair out the way as she retched. </p>
<p>Lianna groaned.</p>
<p>“Sorry. I’ve been feeling shit since I woke up. It’s getting better, but I guess winnowing didn’t agree with it.” </p>
<p>Mor murmured gentle condolences as another bout hit her, and she bent over to face the grass again. Once she was done it took all her effort not to lie down in the grass in her own vomit and just sleep, only Mor’s gentle tug on here elbow stopped her. </p>
<p>Another woman appeared suddenly next to the two of them. Lianna squinted up at her through her pounding head and exhaustion. She had beautiful grey-blue eyes, and light brown hair tinted gold. She attempted to rise to greet this new person, but only made it halfway before nearly faceplanting into her own vomit. Only Mor, hauling her up to stand swaying on her feet prevented this. </p>
<p>The new woman surveyed the vomit with a slight air of disgust, and then turned to Lianna with a warm smile: </p>
<p>"Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”</p>
<p>The two women effectively dragged a comatose Lianna through the streets of Velaris. She was so very tired, her eyelids kept falling shut. She tried to mumble apologies for being rude and for the vomit and the general state she was in, but these were politely refused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mor POV </p>
<p>Lianna passed out just as Mor and Feyre reached Azriel’s house. The pair hauling her up between them, carried her to Azriel’s bedroom. They had decided that would be better than attempting to fly her to the House of Wind, and it was the closest residence to them, not to mention the fact that Azriel wouldn’t mind. </p>
<p>After removing her boots and outer layer of leathers, and mopping her face slightly, they stood staring down at her. </p>
<p>“It’s like she reached a burn out.” Mused Feyre, “The total exhaustion and fever, not to mention the vomiting. It’s almost as if she overexerted her magic.” </p>
<p>Mor nodded, taking in the face of the woman whom Az was fated to be with. She looked worried, even in sleep, her young features marred by lines of fear. </p>
<p>She knew nothing of this woman, but their conversation in the ruined fortress suggested she was kind and loyal, even to those who did not deserve it, and could be fierce when required too. Only time would tell if her and Azriel would work out, but Mor hoped that they both got a chance to try. </p>
<p>“I killed Frederic.” She told Feyre in hushed tones, wincing at her friend’s shocked expression. “In front of her.” </p>
<p>It was Feyre’s turn to wince, but she replied:</p>
<p>“Well I can’t say I’m sorry to see him go.”</p>
<p>“I feel really guilty.” Replied Mor, “but after what Cass said and the things he called her,” she shuddered slightly at the memory, “I think it may be better now he is gone.” </p>
<p>Feyre nodded, and with that they left her to sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Azriel POV</p>
<p>The three men were positioned around the room, waiting for Mor to reappear, hopefully with Lianna. </p>
<p>Azriel was sitting on the cot, vibrating with nervous energy as the Faebane slowly, so slowly, started to retreat from his system. </p>
<p>Suddenly Feyre and Mor appeared through the door having winnowed and flown the last part to the House. </p>
<p>Azriel shot up, swaying on his feet in an attempt to keep his balance. Rhys placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. </p>
<p>“We found her.” Mor said surveying the room, holding up a hand as Azriel opened his mouth to speak. “She’s fine but burnt out and currently sleeping. I found her in the old fortress.” A collective hiss went through the congregation at that. </p>
<p>“Where?” Azriel croaked, worry and the need to see her still coursing through his body, despite the knowledge she was ok calming him a little. </p>
<p>“Your house.” Feyre replied simply. </p>
<p>Azriel nodded, shrugging out of Rhy’s clutch before leaving the room shakily but determined. A moment later the group watched through the window as a dark shape moved down towards the expanse of Velaris. </p>
<p>“Mating bonds!” Rhys said with a huffed laugh, dissolving the tension in the room and moving to slip a hand round Feyre’s waist. </p>
<p>Azriel POV </p>
<p>Azriel crashed through his open bedroom window, landing in a heap on his carpet, his knees giving way. His flight down had more resembled a plummet, his desperation combined with his depleted physical state making it a rough descent. </p>
<p>He leaned on an armchair, panting slightly as he regarded the figure lying in the bed. Lianna’s hair was fanned out around her, lips slightly parted, cheeks flushed. </p>
<p>It was all he could do to shrug off his leathers and slip under the covers beside her, exhaustion weighing heavy on him. </p>
<p>His heart melted slightly as Lianna huffed slightly and shifted closer to him, smiling in her sleep. He shifted himself closer to her and it was not long before he too succumbed to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We're back!! Sorry it's been so long - the first term of Uni was pretty nuts but I'm gonna try do lots of writing over the break :) </p>
<p>Just a note that I don't write really write smut sorry, but the reunion will hopefully be cute!<br/>Anyways here is the chapter - hope you enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 26 </p>
<p>Lianna's eyes fluttered open, as she breathed deeply. Her headache was gone and she felt more well-rested than she had in years. There was a soft blanket covering her, and she shifted slightly closer to a warmth radiating just to her left. Not quite awake just yet she pressed her face into the warmth, breathing in a deeply male, yet comforting scent. The heat source shifted slightly, and Lianna's eyes snapped open again from where they had started to close again. </p>
<p>Pulling back she gazed at the broad shoulders of the man lying across from her in the bed. Shadows were gently swirling around the figure. Dark tattoos peeking from the collar of a tight grey shirt met dark curls at the base of his head. Lianna smiled, it was Azriel. </p>
<p>Feeling particularly bold having awoken next to her particularly gorgeous mate, Lianna pressed her face between his broad shoulder blades again and placed a gentle kiss there. Shifting slightly higher up she placed another kiss at the top of his spine, then another at the side of his neck. She felt him shift slightly underneath her, a gentle, deep hum resonating through him. Smiling onto his neck she kissed him again, and then nipped slightly at his throat. This seemed to finally draw Azriel from his slumber, as he twisted onto his back and captured her mouth in a deep kiss.</p>
<p>Lianna grinned, pulling back a little to slip a leg over Azriel's muscled torso, straddling him. Peering down at his gorgeous eyes, she gently pushed dark curls out of his eyes. He looked slightly dazed, and the shadows flitting around the pair seemed to reflect this in their movement. She smiled again slightly and his lips twitched in response as she leaned down again to kiss him deeply. His hands gently shifted up and down her sides, caressing but not trapping in any way, careful not to scare her. Lianna deepened the kiss and as their tongues flitted together she let off a slight groan. This seemed to break Azriel's control a little as his hand speared into her hair, tugging slightly. This sent a ripple of fear down Lianna's spine, and he immediately drew back, releasing her totally to rest his hands at his side and breaking the kiss. The pair stared at each other, and Lianna felt herself suffocating in the worry and hurt in Azriel's eyes. 


'I'm sorry,' he blurted, 'I didn't mean...' 


He stopped as Lianna bent down and kissed his brow then resting her forehead against his. 


'Its ok,' she replied, drawing back after a peaceful second. He looked doubtful, but she smiled, smoothing his hair back again. 'Really it is ok, I'm ok'.


'Are you sure?' he replied, still looking so worried that it made Lianna's blood churn slightly, her body reacting to her mate's emotions. Deciding to try a different tactic she sat slightly back, still perched very much in Azriel's lap and brought her arms above her head, stretching out the knots from sleep. Whilst she was doing this she shifted slightly against Azriel, smiling at what she felt, and then grinning at him slyly from under her eyelashes. 


'Do you think I'd still be in this compromising position if I wasn't ok?' Her voice held a note of something she'd never experienced before, a more sultry yet excited tone.


Azriel's eyes quickly snapped back to where they had been watching the hem of the oversized T-shirt she had been wearing, likely his she realised now, slide up her upper thigh as she stretched. She grinned at him again as the worry started to fade a little from his eyes, pressing another quick kiss to his lips before sliding off him and rolling off the bed. 


She turned back and surveyed her mate, still splayed out among the sheets. His glorious body and stunning eyes made her want to jump straight back in with him. 



They had slept enough however, for there were still questions that needed answering.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>